Fiebre de bodas
by Susset
Summary: Gajeel intentaba darle el pésame con la mirada a su amigo, Gray estaba tan sorprendido que palideció, Levy y Juvia, que estaban al costado de sus respectivos novios bajaron la cabeza mientras tenían un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y Natsu junto a Lucy se observaban entre ellos, sorprendidos y sonrojados./Y así, después de un simple comentario inicio la fiebre de bodas.
1. Prologo

_****__**Disclaimer:**________La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**-Fiebre de bodas-**_

_**Prologo.**_

_**. . . . .**_

**-Ok… terminamos el colegio, ya nos graduamos ¿y ahora qué?- **preguntaba un pelirrosa mientras tenía sus manos tras su cabeza.

**-Se supone que ahora vamos a la universidad ¿no?- **como siempre, su mejor amigo Gray tenía la respuesta para todo.

**-¡Universidad! ¡Pero si yo quiero formar parte de una banda!- **grito Gajeel, otro miembro más del grupo de recién graduados, este se negaba rotundamente a asistir a la universidad, "eso es para niños bonitos que siguen el esquema" es lo que siempre pensaba, por lo que al terminar la escuela lo primero que haría es seguir su sueño de ser el guitarrista de una banda de rock.

**-Pero tener algún estudio es importante- **menciono Jellal; el ya se había graduado el año anterior y ahora estudiaba administración de recursos humanos en la universidad, pero había asistido al evento para acompañar a su novia, la cual en esos momentos estaba felicitando a sus amigas.

**-¡Mas estudios! ¡Ni muerto!- **el que ahora grito era Natsu, era sabido por todos que odiaba estudiar, nunca fue bueno en ninguna clase y de no ser por su rubia compañera que entro en segundo semestre, el habría faltando a todas las clases hasta ser expulsado.

Y era algo que todos sus amigos le agradecían, de no ser por Lucy a saber que sería ahora de Natsu.

**-¡Natsu! ¿No estarás conmigo en la universidad?- **cuestiono su novia mientras colocaba un puchero al cual era imposible negarle algo.

Lo pensó unos minutos, ¿Qué problema habría en que no asistiera con ella?, la repuesta era sencilla… ¡Muchos! Ya no tendrían que llevar ese horrible uniforme, lo que significaría que su novia iría a estudiar con ropa de su elección, lo que significaría que muchos buitres estarían mirándola, lo que significaría que ella tendría un harem, lo que significaría que ella lo dejaría, ¡lo que finalmente lo llevaría al suicidio!

Tal vez pensó demasiado o simplemente hablar con Juvia sobre los posibles rivales de amor que podrían tener le había afectado la cabeza, y mucho **-Por suerte hice mi tramite para asistir a Fairy Tail, así que estaré contigo y espantare a todos los buitres- **respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba los ojos chocolate de Lucy brillar de alegría.

La respuesta de ella fue un pequeño grito de alegría, seguido por unos brincos para después estampar sus labios sobre los de él.

**-Chicos, Jellal y yo tenemos algo que decirles- **Erza, que recién llegaba después de felicitar a sus amigas llamo la atención de todos **-Nos vamos a casar- **menciono con un perceptible sonrojo mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora prometido.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre esa pareja, todas con distintas reacciones, Gajeel intentaba darle el pésame con la mirada a su amigo, Gray estaba tan sorprendido que palideció, Levy y Juvia, que estaban al costado de sus respectivos novios bajaron la cabeza mientras tenían un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y Natsu junto a Lucy se observaban entre ellos, sorprendidos y sonrojados.

Y así, después de la graduación de la generación 2009-2013 y después de un simple comentario es que dio inicio una _fiebre de bodas_.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bien... esta loca idea me llego a mi extraña cabeza mientras hacia mi tarea... si asi de concentrada estoy al hacer mi tarea xD ¿que paso? pues que empeze a escribir y ahora tendre un trabjo atrasado xDD pero que mas da!

Esta sera un short-fic asi que esperemos el siguiente capitulo para ver que pasa :3

No olviden que cada dia es un nuevo dia para leer *-*

_Review (?)_


	2. El vestido

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**-Fiebre de bodas-**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**El vestido.**_

_**. . . . .**_

Fairy Tail, era la universidad a la que todos asistirían… incluso Gajeel ya que estudiaría artes musicales, cada uno en una carrera distinta, algo que les trajo algunos problemas a cada uno.

Gray por ejemplo, tenía el ojo morado, cortesía del bolso de Juvia; después de mencionarle que no estudiaría gastronomía con ella y por el contrario prefería una ingeniería su adorable novia empezó a hablar de rivales en el amor y un posible suicidio, para finalmente lanzar su bolso mientras le gritaba que no permitiría que abandonara a los niños.

Nunca la entendería y realmente esperaba no hacerlo, porque adentrarse a la mente de Juvia termina cambiándote y el ejemplo más claro era Natsu.

El cual también tuvo muchos problemas al tratar de explicar a Lucy porque quería estudiar diseño de modas junto con ella, y es que por nada del mundo dejaría niño bonito y afeminado le intentara quitar a su novia.

El resultado de su insistencia fue malo, porque al momento de matricularse en diseño de modas Lucy olvido mencionarle un ligero cambio de planes, ella estudiaría en el departamento de Literatura junto a su amiga Levy, por lo que no solo tenía que soportar estar lejos de su amada, sino que termino rodeado de gente muy extraña.

Gajeel y Levy eran los más tranquilos, ninguno era un celoso excesivo como Juvia o Natsu, por lo que no significaba ningún problema el que ella estudiara con su mejor amiga mientras él estaba todo el día con mujeres hermosas que también deseaban una banda… no, eso no era ningún problema; los moretones, rasguños y pequeños cortes que tenia Gajeel en el rostro y cuerpo fueron totalmente accidentales.

Claro que nadie se creía esa historia, todos sabían que cuando Levy estaba celosa era mucho peor que Erza sin mencionar que no mide su fuerza.

Natsu, Gajeel y Gray, que estaban reunidos, no pudieron evitar suspirar; solo era el inicio de _una larga vida junto a ellas_, pensamiento que los hizo sonrojarse un momento, pero regresaron a la realidad al escuchar una sonora risa de la persona menos esperada… Jellal.

**-¿Qué les paso?- **pregunto entre risas y lagrimas, además que se tomaba su estomago que le empezaba a doler de tanto reír.

Todos bufaron por lo bajo, era de esperar que se riera pero no pensaron que lo haría tan exagerado, aunque que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo de ver a dos hombres heridos de gravedad sentados junto otro hombre vestido de extraña manera.

Tal vez sus estudios comenzaban a afectarle o simplemente no se dio cuenta de la ropa que se puso, porque Natsu Dragneel no era de vestirse como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, ya que eso parecía con el pantalón blanco, la camisa azul y su bufanda acomodada perfectamente en su cuello como una pañoleta.

**-¡Juro que tengo una explicación!- **grito al ver que el mayor causante de las risas era él.

**-¿Qué explicación príncipe de fuego?- **cuestiono su mejor amigo y a la vez lo molestaba.

**-¡Calla cabeza de hielo!- **se paro poniendo las manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el comedor.

**-Tranquilos, tranquilos, no paso nada- **Jellal intentaba calmar las cosas antes de que empezaran a pelear y toda la cafetería se viera envuelta en ella.

Pero el encargado de separarlos no fue el, sino un grito que se escucho por todo el campus, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una Lucy vestida como princesa al igual que Levy y una Juvia que se tapaba la boca, delatándose como la persona que grito.

**-¡Qué lindas se ven! Juvia quiere vestirse como princesa también- **sus meguillas estaban sonrojadas al imaginarse vestida como una princesa junto a Gray, sobre un caballo, enfrente de un castillo, un enorme castillo, dándose un beso.

De la nada salto sobre su novio llenándolo de besos, para ellos no era novedad que actuara así después de fantasear un poco, por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia.

**-¿Por qué la enana esta vestida así?- **Gajeel pregunto algo sonrojado al verla con un vestido color amarillo, con mucho vuelo en la falda y un hermoso corsé lleno de algunas piedras de fantasía.

**-Pues… que Lucy o Natsu les cuenten- **menciono con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludar a su novio con un beso.

**-Teníamos la hora libre y se nos ocurrió ir a ver como estaba Natsu- **comento mientras recordaba que su novio le pidió que modelara para su equipo el trabajo de clase, curiosamente la temática era "Sueños de princesas"

**-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- **pregunto Jellal mientras abrazaba a Erza que recién llegaba de sus clases.

**-Necesitábamos una modelo para un trabajo en clase y pensé en Lucy, después otro equipo tomo a Levy y yo... bueno, simplemente quería que esta adorable princesa tuviera un príncipe para cuidarla- **término de contar mientras abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Lamentablemente Juvia había vuelto en sí y vio la adorable escena, lo que provoco que se deprimiera y se fuera a una esquina del lugar con un aura muy depresiva sobre ella.

**-Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea su príncipe- **era lo que susurraba mientras hacia círculos en el piso y comenzaba plantar algunas setas, cosa que preocupo a Gray y fue a su lado a tratar de animarla.

**-Hay algo que no entiendo- **comento Jellal tras analizar la palabras de Natsu para a continuación preguntar –**Tu dijiste "trabajo en clase" ¿Los vestidos no son muy elaborador para hacerlos en una hora?- **

**-Pues… supongo, aunque por lo que he visto, cuando trabajan en equipo terminan a tiempo ¡Incluso me hicieron mi traje de príncipe!- **grito, pero lo que él no sabía era que algunas personas escucharon su comentario.

**-Nos alagas Natsu- **menciono una joven albina que se encontraba a espaldas del grupo.

**-¡Oh Lissana! Pero si es cierto, ya quiero ver que harán la próxima semana- **comentaba mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa.

**-Fried hará el diseño y conociéndolo, nos lo entregara durante la clase- **menciono otra joven albina, solo que esta era más alta y tenía el cabello más largo, enseguida se alejaron mencionando que buscarían a una modelo para el siguiente vestido y que los esperaba en el auditorio en media hora.

**-No entendí nada- **Gajeel y Gray asentían al comentario de Jellal ya que no podían seguir el hilo de la conversación –**Lucy ¿Tu entendiste?- **

**-Algo- **respondió y vio como sus amigos la seguían observando esperando alguna explicación –**Según entiendo, cada semana deben presentar un trabajo con distinta temática, el de hoy fue "Sueños de princesas" a saber de que será el siguiente- **

**-Creo que eran vestidos de novia- **menciono sin mucha importancia causando el grito de sus amigas.

Levy se había comprometido a ser la modelo de Jet, Droy, Cana y Evergreen y eso significaba que tendría que modelar un vestido de novia.

Erza quería que todo en su boda fuera único y si lograba que el equipo de Natsu la escogiera como modelo se quitaría un peso de encima, por lo que haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Y Juvia… bueno, Juvia grito por imaginar su boda con Gray.

**-Natsu ¿Podría ser su modelo?- **pregunto una Erza muy sonrojada.

**-¡Claro! Así no obligo a Lucy- **respondió con alegría –**Lucy, vamos al auditorio que deben estar esperándonos- **le susurro al oído y se fue con una rubia princesa tomada del brazo

**-¿Esos a donde van?- **cuestiono Gray al ver la pareja alejarse sin explicación alguna.

**-Los trabajos se presentan en un desfile, imagino van allá- **menciono Levy, lo cual le recordó que ella también tenía que ir a prepararse.

Dejando atrás a una Juvia divagando entre sus fantasías y acosando sexualmente a Gray, a un Gajeel y Jellal sonrojados por imaginarse a sus novias con un vestido blanco y una Erza realmente feliz por haber conseguido un vestido de diseño único hecho por su mejor amigo.

Pero Levy aun se cuestionaba el por qué Natsu y Lucy se fueron temprano si el evento empezaba en veinte minutos.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Lamento si se enfoco mas en Natsu y asi . pero era necesario :33 ya estan iniciando los preparativos ya conocemos gente nueva y todas las parejas se empiezan a formar~ esperen el siguiente cap x33 sera gracioso... espero xDD

No olviden que cada dia es un nuevo dia para leer una historia NaLu OwO!

_Review (?_


	3. Los preparativos

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**-Fiebre de bodas-**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Los preparativos.**_

_**. . . . .**_

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Lucy y Levy se vistieron de princesas; Lucy era normalmente la modelo exclusiva de Natsu, ya que sorprendentemente el chico había resultado hábil en el tema. Si bien le faltaba lo teórico, no era nada malo en lo práctico, ya que hasta el momento le había hecho un traje de baño y varias blusas y faldas, haciendo crecer su guardarropa.

Levy se hizo buena amiga de Jet y Droy ya que Cana y Evergreen siempre estaban con sus respectivos novios Laxus y Elfman, y como buena amiga les ayudaba en clases, ya con ese pensamiento no le era tan complicado salir a escena con lo que sus amigos e confeccionaban.

Juvia también ayudaba a Jet y Droy, por lo que todos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran unos malditos fetichistas del cabello azul.

Pero no fue todo lo que paso en esas semanas, por supuesto que no, Erza se había enamorado de su vestido así que ya contaba los días para su boda y arrastraba a sus amigas a ver todo lo necesario.

Invitaciones, salón, música, iglesia, todo lo necesario para la fiesta, pero habían olvidado lo más importante… ¡El juez! El maldito juez que los declararía marido y mujer con todas las de la ley, aun no lograba explicarse cómo es que había olvidado aquello; con su gran aura negativa caminaba hacia el café en el que la habían citado sus amigas, apenas entro, alcanzo a ver como la saludan efusivamente llamándola para que tomara asiento junto con ellas.

**-Ara, ara, Erza, no te ves nada bien- **menciono una preocupada Mirajeane, y es que después de que fuera su modelo por una clase, no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella al igual que su hermana por lo que se vieron envueltas en todos los preparativos de su boda y finalmente se hicieron amigas.

**-Olvide conseguir lo mas importante- **susurraba mientras su aura depresiva se hacía cada vez más grande preocupando a todas las presentes.

Levy y Juvia tomaron sus manos ya que eran las que estaban más alejadas de la pelirroja, Lucy y Mirajeane la abrazaban por sobre los hombros mientras una aventura se atrevía a preguntar **-Dinos Erza ¿Qué olvidaste?- **fue Mirajeane la que se atrevió a preguntar, ya que las demás le tenían un poco de miedo.

**-El juez- **susurro en respuesta causando un grito por parte de sus amigas.

**-¡Erza, si estuvimos las últimas semanas haciendo todo! ¡¿Cómo se te va a olvidar lo más importante?!- **le grito Lucy para sorpresa de todas.

**-No lo sé- **bajo la cabeza y seguía preguntándose cómo pudo olvidar eso, después de todo, no se distrajo tanto ¿o sí?

_**-Que bien te queda Erza-san- **__comento Lissana al ver a la joven de blanco con un diseño algo particular._

_Rozaba la línea entre lo tradicional y lo moderno ya que tenia algunos detalles que hacía que el vestido aun fuera de novia; pero la vista a su pierna izquierda por parte de la falta, el gran escote de la espalda conminado con la cintilla con toques azules también podían hacer pasar al vestido como uno de fiesta._

_**-Fried se lucio con el diseño- **__menciono Mirajeane mientras terminaba algunos detalles para la presentación._

_**-¿No lo sabes? Fried se cambio de equipo y el diseño es de Natsu- **__su comentario había dejado petrificada a Erza y Mirajeane solo pudo reírse levemente._

_**-¿Quién lo diría? El tipo que entro por una jugarreta de su novia tiene talento- **__Cana Alberona una gran diseñadora que tiene una gran imaginación, generalmente cuando esta bebida es que su imaginación se vuelve grandiosa._

_**-Natsu ¿Es tuyo?- **__pregunto la pelirroja._

_**-No, ahora es tuyo- **__respondió con simpleza y se encamino a los asientos esperando a que todo iniciara._

_La música de fondo comenzaba y las novias empezaban a desfilar en el auditorio, el evento no tardo más de veinte minutos por lo que una vez calificados los alumnos podían retirarse. Mirajeane aprovecho la situación para llevar consigo a Erza y a su hermana, obviamente._

_El objetivo era el centro comercial, verían accesorios, zapatos, probarían algunos estilistas, conocía muy poco de Erza Escarlet, pero le tomo cariño rápidamente y al enterarse de su próxima boda quiso llevarla a pasear un poco, sin saber que con ello crearía un monstruo._

_Porque terminado el recorrido se dirigió a casa y le pidió a sus amigas que la acompañaran al día siguiente a buscar un salón para la recepción, y para lograr convencer a Erza tuvieron que buscar una semana._

_Justo cuando pensaron que sus tortuosas tardes de compras habían terminado erraron completamente, porque había algo que las traumaría de por vida, buscar la lencería para su noche de bodas._

_Claro que ganaron más de lo que perdieron._

_Obtuvieron experiencia para cuando ellas planearan sus bodas, sabían que salón les había encantado, encontraron las iglesias mas encantadoras, se enteraron de que estilista visitaba Mirajeane y sobre todo, los que más ganaron fueron sus novios porque no solo compraron lencería para Erza, no, cada una compro algo especial y la uso de distintas maneras._

Ahora que lo recordaba… se distrajo demasiado, se entusiasmo y olvido lo esencial, pero lo que más le molestaba era que solo tenía dos semanas más para pensar y se cuestionaba constantemente si la tarjeta de su novio no estaría ya sobregirada pues todos los gastos se acumularon en ese pequeño rectángulo plástico que tomo de la cartera de Jellal

**-Me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta- **susurro sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

**-¿Cuenta de que Erza?- **pregunto Lissana que recién llegaba a la reunión.

**-Nada en especial, por cierto, donde estabas- **recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

**-Estaba con Natsu- **respondió y todas voltearon a ver a Lucy que seguía tomando su té tan tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada ya que esperaban una escena de celos.

**-¿Lucy estas bien?- **Levy, su mejor amiga la cuestiono, ella era testigo de todas las escenas de celos de su amiga cada que una mujer mencionaba estar con Natsu pero esta vez era diferente.

**-Si ¿Por qué?- **respondió mientras miraba como todas la observaban sorprendida.

**-Bueno, normalmente una novia se pone celosa cuando otra mujer dice que estuvo con su novio a solas- **comento Levy, mientras Lissana se sorprendía al darse cuenta del posible malentendido que causo.

**-Antes habría actuado así… ahora sé que Natsu es solo mío- **respondió algo sonrojada, siendo ella la causante de malos entendidos, ya que la mente de todas se dirigió a la lencería negro con rojo que se compro causando ahora el sonrojo de todas sus acompañantes, incluso logro sonrojar a Mirajeane.

**-Juvia es amiga de Lucy, pero hay cosas que Juvia prefiere no saber- **menciono y todas asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella.

Siguió tomando su café sin entender a que se referían sus amigas, pero ella estaba realmente ida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos, en las promesas y sobre todo se quedo pensando en lo tierno que era Natsu con ella.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Y esta el cap 2 :33 normalmente me tardaria en subir la conti pero... ._. bueno e.e tengo insomnio asi que me puse a escribir, si mi insomnio sigue tambien subirew conti de "Estrella fugaz"... los invito a leerla -w- oh~! como ven? ahora fue erza! erza y sus olvidos que pueden costarle su boda xD

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel...** no te preocupes :P tratare de hacer la historia lo mas corta posible y meter a Lucy celosa de Lissana y un Natsu ignorandola poco a poco y a punto de besarla descubrir que ama a Lucy y blablabla creeme que me daria pereza escribir como a ustedes leer algo muy _chotiado (Usado xD_

Proximamente algo de juvia o levy aun no me decido -w- pero bueno para ese si tendran que esperar xD al menos hasta el fin de semana :P

No olviden que cada dia es un nuevo dia para leer *-* y la recomendacion del dia es "Amor problematico"

Normalmente no pido que lean mis historias o las de otros usser :P pero esta me encanto! a pesar de Sting y Lucy me gusto asi que les dejo el nombre por si gustan :33

_Review (?_


	4. Primera vez

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Primera vez._**

**_. . . . ._**

Después de una tarde de chicas Juvia se dirigía a casa de Gray, pero el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, se llevo aquel aparato a su rostro para contestar.

**-¿Diga?- **pregunto con su típico tono de voz.

**-¡Juvia! ¡Ven rápido a la casa de Lucy!- **grito desde el otro lado de la línea Levy.

**-Eh… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- **pregunto al no entender nada de lo que le hablaba.

**-¡Eso no importa! Tu solo ven que es importante, Gray esta aquí- **no necesito decir más, Juvia corto la llamada y corrió a casa de su rival de amor.

**_. . . . ._**

**-Sabes que eso no es cierto- **dijo Gajeel que estaba al costado de Levy observando la casa de Lucy.

**-Pero eso se arregla con una llamada-** y así como lo dijo, volvió a llamar desde su celular, esta vez a su amigo Gray.

Siempre tenían que pasar frente a casa de la rubia para llegar a la de Levy, pero algo que se les hizo extraño fue ver que Natsu entrara, lo extraño no fue que eso ya que lo hacía desde el colegio, lo extraño fue la manera en que lo hizo, no toco la puerta o entro por la ventana como le contaba Lucy que lo hacía, sino que el saco un llavero que introdujo a la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la casa gritando un "Ya llegue amor"

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Le resulto raro, pero tal vez eran especulaciones suyas, por lo que le pidió a sus amigos que fueran, podía contarles por teléfono pero resultaba más divertido ver que harían estando ahí, a los únicos que no llamo fueron a Erza y Jellal, suponía que estaban ocupados, estando a tan solo dos semanas de su boda.

**_. . . . ._**

**-Vamos, no te preocupes por eso Erza, aun tenemos tiempo- **Jellal intentaba por todos los medios consolar a su novia. Después de que le conto lo que olvido solo atino a abrazarla.

Y era lo que estaba haciendo desde que llego, abrazarla, acariciar su cabello y susurrarle que no se preocupara, por el no había problema en solo tener una boda religiosa, ya se casarían legalmente en otro momento, así que no entendía porque ella estaba tan decaída.

**-Pero Jellal, yo quería que ese día nos casáramos por todos los medios posibles- **susurro mientras lloraba levemente.

**-Pero no hay problema si no es así, no llores por eso- **susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba

Sería una noche muy larga para ellos, Erza porque no pararía de llorar hasta conseguir que alguien los casara legalmente o comer un pastel de fresas y Jellal no podía dejarla sola en esos momentos, además de que el pensamiento para nada sano de que estaría solo con Erza durante una noche por primera vez lo tenia fascinado.

**_. . . . ._**

No tardo mucho en llegar, buscaba a su adorado novio pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado y habría seguido buscando de no ser porque un par de manos, unas delicadas y otras toscas, la tomaron de los hombros para llevarla detrás de un arbusto.

**-¡Kya~!- **lo único que logro hacer a esa acción fue gritar hasta que sintió nuevamente esas manos delicadas en su boca provocando que abriera los ojos sorprendida.

**-Calla o nos pueden escuchar- **comento Levy con un tono de enfado en su voz.

**-Juvia pensó que eran unos secuestradores que alejarían a Juvia de su amado Gray-sama haciendo que nunca se casaran y que Gray-sama consiguiera a otra mujer mientras Juvia esta en otro país siendo explotada como esclava- **se excuso Juvia llorando como magdalena causando que tanto Gajeel y Levy suspiraran por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Pero ninguno noto la presencia de Gray el cual abrazo a Juvia por la espalda sonrojándola, pues después de pasar algún tiempo juntos podría reconocer esos brazos y ese peculiar aroma aun estando de espaldas.

**-¿En serio crees que me fijaría en otra mujer aun sabiendo que te amo?- **susurro en el oído de Juvia a un volumen en el que solo ella fuera capaz de entender provocándole un gran sonrojo.

Juvia volteo y grito **-¡Gray-sama!- **para después besarlo apasionadamente jugando con el cabello de él, mientras Gray se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos que había abierto por la sorpresa correspondiendo el beso.

El otro par realmente no entendía que fue lo que paso pero preferían no hacerlo, voltearon sonrojados esperando a que ellos terminaran su sesión de besos. Después de unos minutos Juvia respiraba agitadamente por lo que Gray hablo **-A todo esto… ¿Por qué nos hablaron?-**

Levy les comento lo que vio y realmente se alegro de haberles hablado, sus reacciones las recordaría siempre y se arrepentía de no tener una cámara en la mano. Gray estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido mientras lluvia pasaba de un estado de enojo total porque no solo Erza se le adelanto al estar comprometida sino que la rubia aparentemente vivía con su novio, a un estado de felicidad rodeado de miles de corazoncitos pensando que su rival de amores ya no haría nada por interferir entre ella y Gray.

Era la primera vez que veía en esas condiciones a ese par, sin mencionar que esta ocasión la que quiso reírse un poco a costa de sus amigos había sido la joven de cabello azul que tenía a un costado, eso lo ayudo en una decisión importante que rondaba por su mente.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡Natsu! ¡La cena esta lista!- **grito Lucy desde la cocina mientras servia llevaba las bolas de arroz en un plato a la mesa.

Vio como Natsu caia de las escaleras por lo que corrió a su costado tratando de ver que no le pasara nada malo, al verlo sonreir como siempre mientras reia nerviosamente lo abrazo soltando un suspiro.

**-Tranquila, no me paso nada- **comento correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos jóvenes se veian estando en el piso y acortaron la distancia para darse un beso que en su principio fue tierno tranformandose en algo mas exigente; la falta del oxigenos los obligo a separarse respirando agitadamente.

**-Lucy, que tal si cenamos mas tarde- **susurro mientras se acomodaba en su cuello empezando a besarlo, causando que ella dijera su nombre entre suspiros, al menos hasta que se le ocurrió morder su lóbulo con mas fuerza de lo debido.

**-¡NATSUUUUUUUUU!- **grito con todas sus fuerzas dándole un golpe en la cabeza, claro que el tono en que grito bien podria prestarse a malos entendidos por parte de sus vecinos.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡NATSUUUUUUUUU!- **todos escucharon ese grito y se sonrojaron.

Estaban discutiendo si acercarse a preguntar o llegar y acusarlos pero con las miradas lograron entenderse, lo mejor era irse pronto y dejar a ese par en paz por esa noche.

Gray y Juvia se fueron tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa de él, y Levy se encaminaba a su casa hasta que su novio la tomo de la mano.

**-Vamos a un lugar y de ahí a mi casa- **menciono sonrojado logrando sonrojarla a ella **-No es por ****_eso, _****el lugar al que quiero ir esta muy retirado de la tuya y regresaríamos muy tarde- **eso la convención y enterneció, por lo que acepto ir a ese misterioso lugar.

Ese día, todos lo recordarían, todos por distintas razones, por distintas vivencias vividas junto a la persona que amaban, pensando que todo seria felicidad, cuando solo iniciaba el caos.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

No puedo creer que tardara tanto en escribir esta mielda de capitulo ._. en lo personal no me gusto -3- pero ultimamente no ando tan romantica que digamos xD es decir! quien estaria de meloso con miles de corazones alrededor suyo despues de un dia escolar y laboral muy complicado ;w;?

Pero algo es seguro... si no actualizo entre semana tengan por seguro que el sabado y domingo hare todo lo posible por subir un capitulo .

Como sea... hoy intentare avanzarle para poder subir uno o dos capitulos semanales :P eso y empezare a hacer los capitulos mas largos... para que no se quejen si un dia de estos desaparesco xDD

_Review (?)_


	5. Una problematica familia

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo IV_**

**_Una problematica familia._**

**_. . . . ._**

Lucy había quedado con Levy pero tenía más de treinta minutos buscándola sin resultado alguno, intento hablarle por celular pero estaba fuera del área de servicio, quedándose sin opciones hasta que una grandiosa idea pasó por su cabeza, llamar a Gajeel. Quien sorprendido y preocupado salió de su casa a buscar a su enana.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía es que Levy se distrajo por encontrarse con Gray, sorprendiéndose del hecho de que ambos estaban un poco desorientados, Levy buscaba a su amiga pero no la encontraba y Gray huía de Juvia, cosa que sorprendió a Levy.

**-¡Es tu novia! No deberías huir de ella- **cruzo sus brazos mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

**-Lo sé, pero al encontrarla frente a mi casa, vestida de novia y con intenciones de ponerme un traje no pensé en otra cosa que huir- **una gran aura oscura lo rodeaba, se asusto por la sorpresa de verla así y para que no lo viera nervioso lo único que su cerebro proceso fue una palabra, _¡Corre!_, llegando a un lugar que desconocía pero la suerte estaba de su lado por haberse topado con alguien que conocía, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Levy, se imaginaba la escena que había montado Juvia y era algo para que incluso la más seria se burlara un poco de él.

No podía parar de reír por lo que su estomago empezó a dolerle, terminando en piso, revolcándose de la risa, literalmente, cosa que aumento el aura negativa del joven. Habría seguido riendo pero un carrito vendiendo nieves hizo que su semblante cambiara a uno más de felicidad que de burla y se acercara a aquel vendedor ambulante brincando como niña. Regreso a los pocos minutos con un helado para ella y otro para su amigo.

**-Vamos a caminar- **menciono con una sonrisa. Así ambos empezaron a andar por aquel parque, Levy buscando frecuentemente una cabellera rubia y Gray buscando una cabellera azul vestida de blanco.

**_. . . . ._**

No entendía cómo es que termino de esa manera. Cargando la cola del vestido de novia que su amiga le obligo a hacer, hace una semana Juvia le había pedido de favor que le diseñara un vestido de novia al igual que hizo con Erza y de paso pidiéndole un traje color negro. Natsu no entendía a lo que se refería, el simplemente estaba en clase hablando sobre la historia de los colores y de la nada la novia de su mejor amigo aparecía, interrumpiendo la clase y gritándole que le diseñara un vestido.

Iba a negarse pero su profesor, de dudosa inclinación sexual, lo chantajeo para que aceptara, como negarse si te prometían una calificación perfecta por un vestido. Pensó que a Juvia le quedaría bien un vestido simple, de cuello alto pero sin mangas, con vuelo pero sin ser esponjoso y sobre todo con una cola que estaría adornada de pequeñas piedras aparentando ser gotas de lluvia.

De saber que él sería el encargado de cargar esa larga, hermosa y sobre todo, pesada cola lo habría dejado con un corte sencillo, pero no, le salió su lado afeminado y quiso hacerlo a como lo visualizo. Por eso desde la mañana había salido de casa.

Iba a entregar el vestido y el traje, le tomaría una foto con el puesto y al día siguiente podría empezar a faltar a la clase más aburrida que tenía "Historia del vestido e industria textil" es decir, a él de que le serviría saber la historia del naranja o del rojo, el era feliz sabiendo que combinaba con que. Vaya equivocación la suya, al llegar Juvia le suplico que le ayudara a arreglarse. Así es damas y caballeros, Natsu Dragneel no solo era bueno a la hora de diseñar, también, por las insistencias de Mirajeane y Lissana tuvo que aprender a maquillar de manera decente y hacer algunos peinados.

Salieron del departamento, con una irreconocible Juvia. Ambos iban camino a la casa de Gray y Natsu quedo boquiabierto al ver como su patio tenía un arco de flores y a lo que aparentaba ser un padre, Juvia en serio quería atar a Gray.

Tras una huida por parte del novio, intentaron seguirlo pero lo perdieron cuando entro a un parque. Cansados y agotados se sentaron en una banca cerca de un lago, esperando a que Gray pasara por ahí.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?- **pregunto Natsu, mientras observaba algunas hojas cayendo al agua.

**-Juvia quiere que Gray-sama solo sea de Juvia- **estaba cabizbaja, se sentía mal por haberlo visto huir, nunca imagino que la idea del matrimonio era tan desagradable para él.

**-Y armaste todo esto para…- **dejo incompleta la frase esperando a que ella la terminara.

**-Para que Juvia no se quede atrás, Juvia sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que Juvia vea a todos felices mientras Juvia y Gray-sama siguen como siempre- **tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no frente a la persona que fue su primer amigo y le ha ayudado incontables veces.

**-Gray es un idiota, pero no creo que sean tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que puede perderte si sigue así- **no podía verla tan afligida como lo hacía, por lo que la abrazo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho mojando y manchando su camisa con maquillaje y lagrimas.

**_. . . . ._**

Estaba cansada de caminar, había citado a Jellal pero cuando vio una venta de pasteles escolar no pudo evitar ir a comprar varios, retrasándose para su importante cita, tenía que contarle que Levy le recomendó a una persona que podía oficiar su boda legal, pero perdió tanto tiempo que en lugar de ir a donde habían quedado empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores.

Pero no importaba el dolor que los tacones le proporcionaban a sus pies, siguió con su búsqueda hasta lograr verlo a lo lejos. Entonces un aura oscura estaba sobre ella, iría y mataría a la rubia que estaba engatusando a su prometido y después de matarla, castigaría a Jellal de la peor forma que se le ocurriera.

Y es que por nada del mundo iba a ignorar el hecho de que él y una rubia estaban hablando animadamente, tal vez ambos reían, pero no lo sabía, solo podía verlo a él y ella estaba dándole la espalda, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando él, su Jellal, su novio, se había inclinado un poco, y su rostro estaba oculto por el de esa rubia, ¿Acaso se estaban besando? Porque eso es lo que parecía cuando se enderezo estando todo sonrojado y con una risa estúpida.

Su aura en busca de sangre y venganza creció más, habría ido a matarlos pero alguien se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

**-¡Erza! ¡¿Has visto a la enana?!- **Gajeel estaba parado frente a ella, se le notaba desesperado, después le pediría respuestas a Jellal.

**-No la he visto… ¿Tú no has visto a Jellal?- **lo admitía, tenía la esperanza de que ese tipo solo fuera otro persona más con el cabello azul ¿Pero cuantas probabilidades había de eso fuera cierto?

**-No, lo siento- **estaban en las mismas, ambos buscando a su pareja. Comenzaron a caminar, molestándose por cosas sin sentido, bromeando. Algo que ni en sueños podrían hacer de estar con ellos.

**_. . . . ._**

Natsu seguía con Juvia en sus brazos, parecían una pareja que se habían fugado de la boda de la joven, o eso pensaban los transeúntes que los veían, él intentaba animarla con sus bromas y chistes y ella empezaba a reír con más facilidad.

Hacían una linda pareja, al menos eso parecía a la vista de todos. Sin temas ya de que hablar ambos quedaron en silencio, aun sentados sobre aquella banca que les daba una hermosa vista del lago, era algo raro que Natsu no intentara hacer algo para que ese apacible silencio se perdiera, al contrario, al igual que Juvia miraba el lago fijamente.

El sol se veía reflejado en ese lago, era un hermoso atardecer y aunque preferirían otra compañía, la que tenían en ese momento tampoco era mala.

**-Esto me recuerda al día que nos conocimos- **comento Natsu mientras su mente viajaba al pasado **-Estaba escapando de Lucy y su sesión de estudios, por lo que fui al único lugar que no se acercaría, la azotea de la escuela. Pero cuando llegue no estaba solo como pensaba, estabas tú, mirando el atardecer y aun sigo pensando que ese día te interrumpí-**

**-Natsu no interrumpió a Juvia, Juvia está muy agradecida de haber conocido a Natsu ese día- **su sonrisa era sincera, recordar como lo conoció le causaba cierta nostalgia.

**-Siempre he tenido duda del porque llorabas- **era raro que pudiera hablar con ella últimamente, desde que acepto salir con Gray, Juvia se alejo de él y cuando hablaban lo hacían para idear técnicas de cómo mantener a Lucy y Gray solo para ellos.

**-Juvia casi nunca ha hablado con alguien de esos días- **cerro los ojos pensando si contarle o no **-Pero Juvia cree que Natsu guardara el secreto de Juvia y la entenderá- **abrió los ojos decidida, contarle ese pequeño secreto, justamente a él, le haría sentir más tranquila a la hora de recordar el pasado.

**-¡Claro! Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo- **cerro los ojos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus dientes que parecían colmillos.

**-Juvia antes quería a Natsu- **realmente no esperaba escuchar eso, pero siguió escuchando a su amiga **-Y Juvia había escuchado sobre Lucy en el baño, eran los rumores de que eran pareja… eso le rompió el corazón a Juvia- **soltó una lagrima rebelde, recordar el cómo se sentía en esos días no era algo que le agradara y siempre terminaba llorando.

**-Y la razón por la que llorabas era yo… - **no lo procesaba como era debido, ese día la encontró tan frágil que pensó que podría romperla, le pareció una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que quería cuidar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese pensamiento.

**-Juvia pensó que era el destino que había llevado a Natsu junto a Juvia, Juvia pensó en hacerse su amiga y acercarse poco a poco, pero con el tiempo, Juvia veía a Natsu feliz junto a Lucy- **jamás olvidaría eso, Lucy se hizo su amiga y le dolía en el alma saber que quería quitarle su felicidad, y nunca olvidaría como al contarle a Lucy su amor por Natsu en el colegio, se declararon la guerra, pero se prometieron no perder su amistad **-Lucy siempre ha sido la rival de amores de Juvia, pero** **entonces un día Gray-sama ayudo a un pequeño gatito en un árbol y Juvia se empezó a fijar mas en Gray-sama- **claro que no olvidaría esos días, fueron de los más divertidos y extraños que había vivido, nunca noto cuando dejo de seguir a Natsu para seguir a Gray, pero era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

**-Me alegra saber eso, ahora sé quien debe de pagar por hacer llorar a una de mis amigas- **tomo la meguilla de Juvia para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos que ninguno noto el pequeño proyectil que se dirigía a ellos.

**_. . . . ._**

Estaba por irse, pero solo había un pequeño problema, el maldito parque era tan grande que no lograba encontrar la salida. Iba a gritar cuando vio a Jellal a lo lejos esperando bajo la sombra de un árbol, fácilmente podría decir que eran las dos y pico. Se acerco a él pensando que tal vez podría ayudarle dándole indicaciones.

Lo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, gesto que le correspondió.

**-¿Cómo estas Lucy?- **pregunto, por mera cortesía.

**-Algo perdida- **se rasco levemente le meguilla, intentando disimular su nerviosismo al reír, nunca espero que Jellal también se riera. No lo había tratado mucho, solo sabía lo básico, su nombre y que era la pareja de Erza, sin mencionar que siempre que salían todos juntos lo observaba serio **-No recuerdo haberte visto reír- **no se dio cuenta en qué momento paso de pensar a hablar.

**-Tienes razón, pronto seremos familia y nunca nos hemos tratado- **comento algo nervioso.

**-¿Seremos familia? Pero si Erza solo es mi amiga- **simplemente estaba confundía, no sabía a lo que se refería.

**-Pero Erza te quiere como a una hermana, Lucy-nee- **se agacho a su altura y le acomodo su fleco, cuando se reincorporo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lucy también se sonrojo y sorprendió pero después de reaccionar no pudo evitar molestar a Jellal **-Nee~ Jellal-nii, tu nee-chan tiene hambre-**hizo un puchero y se tomo el estomago con ojos llorosos.

Tal vez ni Levy o Erza llegaron, pero si se encontraron aprovecharían ese día para convivir, no todos los días descubres que tienes un lindo hermano mayor. Así que ambos de dieron un abrazo entre risas y comenzaron a buscar algo que comer.

**_. . . . ._**

En que pensaba cuando quiso arrastrar a Erza en su búsqueda por Levy, después de jugar y bromear con ella empezó un interrogatorio.

**-Aun no me respondes Gajeel, cuáles son tus intenciones con Levy- **su mirada lo intimidaba, y no era para menos, parecían un par de dagas atravesándote.

**-La enana es solo mía, así que deberías ir a fastidiar a sus nuevos amiguitos- **lo admitía, estaba celoso de Jet y Droy, y si de alguna manera, lograba que Erza los ahuyentara no podría ser más feliz porque así su enana no se molestaría con él.

**-¿Jet y Droy? Ellos son buenos chicos, pero tú no lo eres- **nuevamente esa mirada estaba sobre él y por más que intentara cambiar de tema no podía.

**-Vamos, si yo soy un amor- **ok, una cosa era cambiar el tema y otra totalmente es decir locuras así que se golpeo mentalmente por su último comentario **-Como sea, ¿así le agradeces a la persona que te recomendó con Jura-san?- **

**-¿Jura-san? Pero si fue Levy la que me recomendó- **algo ahí no le parecía cuadrar e intentaría por todos los medios conseguir la información que sabia Gajeel

**-La enana lo conoció por mí, así que me en lugar de tratar de matarme deberías de agradecerme- **definitivamente no sabía en qué pensó cuando quiso incluir a Erza en su búsqueda y es que ahora había abierto la boca de mas y si por un casual Levy se enteraba castigaría.

**_. . . . ._**

Era cómodo platicar con ella, no era muy ruidosa como Lucy, ni muy imponente como Erza, tampoco era tan reservada como Juvia, Levy era una compañía perfecta para él, y de no ser porque estaba loco por Juvia y ella loca por Gajeel, se habría planteado seriamente el conquistarla.

**-Es sorprendente- **comento mientras observaba su helado.

**-¿El helado es sorprendente?- **Gray negó con la cabeza y Levy volvió a preguntar **-¿Entonces qué es sorprendente?-**

**-El amor- **esperaba recibir cualquier respuesta de parte de él, pero nunca se imagino hablar de amor con Gray, es decir, a penas y cruzaba palabras con el por Lucy y Gajeel.

**-¿En qué manera es sorprendente?- **no importa como lo viera, simplemente no entendía a lo que se refería.

**-Juvia es todo lo contrario a lo que siempre busque en una mujer, pero aun así la amo y tu, que eres más a mi estilo… no puedo hacer nada más que verte como una amiga- **nunca aparto la mirada de su helado, no mentía al decir que era más a su estilo, podían platicar y no se perdía en su mundo, soñando cosas raras y tampoco le gritaba a cada rato **-¡Gray!- **o eso quería creer, volteo a verla y sus ojos estaban abiertos y apuntaba algo con su dedo.

Lo que veía no lo creía, Natsu, su mejor amigo, estaba abrazando a Juvia y tenía una mano en su rostro y ella se dejaba abrazar, estaba llorando, estaba sonrojada, así que pensó que su "amigo" estaba tratando de propasarse con ella, por lo que le lanzo lo que tenía a la mano. Pudo perfectamente gritarle, incluso llegar a lanzar a Levy y no sería la primera vez, pero no, le lanzo su helado y lo tomo de la bufanda.

**-¿Qué le haces a mi novia?- **su voz sonaba de ultratumba, se le veía molesto y Levy abrazo a Juvia que miraba todo embelesada pensando que Gray era un príncipe y Natsu un monstruo que la tenia cautiva, haciendo que su mente empezara a alejarse de la realidad.

**-¡Nada! Solo estábamos hablando como en los viejos tiempos- **Natsu hizo un puchero que le pareció adorable a Levy la cual se sonrojo y tenía un aura brillante a su alrededor.

**-¡Así no es como hablan dos amigos de los viejos tiempos!- **su plan era matar a Natsu, pero era imposible, su amigo era tan idiota y estaba perdidamente enamorado que nunca pensaría en otra mujer que no sea Lucy.

**-¡Claro que sí! ¡Acabo de hacerlo con Juvia!- **su comportamiento era cada vez mas infantil y a Levy no podía dejar de parecerle ridículamente tierno como se veía Natsu en esos momentos.

Habrían seguido discutiendo de no ser que Erza se acerco a ellos junto con Gajeel exigiendo una explicación.

**-¡Estaba tranquilamente hablando con Juvia y Gray me lanzo su helado!- **no presto mucha atención a quien pidió explicaciones, su mirada estaba concentrada en Gray y cometió un gran error al no fijarse, pues un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

**-¡Eso fue porque durante mi paseo con Levy vimos a este traidor en una comprometedora escena!- **quien ahora tenía un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda era Gray y es que al fijarse bien a quien le gritaron vieron a una Erza enfadada y con intenciones de callarlos a golpes.

Pero afortunadamente Gajeel y sus celos los salvaron.

**-¡Enana! La coneja me hablo porque estaba preocupada... ¡Y resulta que estabas de paseo con este exhibicionista!- **Gray planeaba decir que no era un exhibicionista pero sintió frio en el pecho por no tener puesta su camisa.

**-Antes de reclamarme, me harías el favor de explicarme lo que tu hacías con Erza- **fue entonces cuando todos supieron quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación, porque apenas iba a replicar, Levy le mando una mirada que lo callo y lo hizo bajar la cabeza.

**-Ella no encontraba a Jellal y yo no te encontraba y nos pusimos a buscar juntos- **estaba cabizbajo, murmurando y jugando con sus manos, definitivamente era algo que nunca olvidarían.

Los celos bien podrían haber continuado, pero los únicos que faltaban en escena venían caminando, abrazados de la cintura y riendo mientras intentaban no pisar ninguna grieta del empedrado. Todos se quedaron marcando ocupado cuando vieron esa tierna escena siendo interrumpida por una patada voladora de parte de Natsu.

Casi golpea a Jellal en el rostro pero Erza lo tomo de la bufanda provocando que se cayera, Lucy miraba a todos algo preocupada y Jellal temía por la vida de Natsu. Ellos seguían abrazados por lo que Erza intento separarlos con un golpe dirigido a Jellal, pero Natsu imagino que era para Lucy por lo que tomo su puño con su mano. Se miraban desafiantes, los demás seguían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos que eran la linda pareja que hacían la rubia y el peli azul, y ellos miraban como es que Erza y Natsu se estaban peleando para evitar que el otro golpeara a su respectiva pareja intentando separarlos.

Ciertamente eran un grupo de amigos muy peculiar, la paz y tranquilidad no podía durar mucho tiempo si se trataba de ellos, porque si no atraían algún problema ellos mismos los causaban, pero nunca imaginaron que por ir a pasar la tarde del domingo a un parque terminarían en un pandemónium.

Si bien Erza y Natsu peleaban, Juvia estaba soñando con un Gray príncipe peleando con un Natsu dragón, Levy volvía en si para empezar a golpear a Gajeel para que reaccionara y le diera más explicaciones y Gray estaba incluso en peor condición que Gajeel, ellos estaban felices de la vida.

Porque el ser plantados, perderse, huir como una niña o ir corriendo a buscar a la razón de tu vida les dejo una gran experiencia, se conocieron entre ellos, se formaron lazos que serian más difíciles de romper, porque ese día ellos dejaron de ser amigos o el novio/a de tu amigo/a, ya que ese día se volvieron una familia, una grande, problemática y celosa familia incestuosa.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bien... no se de donde salio esto xDD no esperen... si se ewe tenia ganas de escribir algo con parejas crack xDD pero tdo se soluciono al final no? ewe listo -w- me siento feliz por meter celos y trios amorosos e incestuosos en este fic xDDD joder ewe

Quien diria que a Juvia le gustaba Natsu :O! y que Lucy lo sabia O.o! o peor aun... que Gray salva gatitos *-*! eso y awww :33 me imagine a Jellal y Lucy y hacen una linda pareja... de hermanos e_e claro esta xD *Q*

En fin :3 Erza ya tiene todo? no! aun falta algo y ese algo saldra en el siguiente capitulo :33 solo comoun pequeño adelanto oh... y antes de irme... quiero un Natsu! e_e dios mio! D: se imaginaron el vestido de Juvia, ya quisiera yo un novio asi... o tener novio ._.

En fin~ Recuerden que cada dia es un nuevo día para leer una hsitoria NaLu *-*

_Review (?)_


	6. Adiós a la soltería

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capitulo V._**

**_Adiós a la soltería._**

**_. . . . ._**

Después de una problemática reunión los días avanzaron con sorprendente rapidez, los problemas que tuvieron que pasar para organizar esta boda estaban por llegar a su fin, ya que a solo dos días del tan ansiado día estaban planeando como festejar su último día como solteros. Los hombres sugirieron visitar lugares para nada decentes, pero al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a sus novia y al ver esa mirada de "di una palabra más y te mato" replantearon seriamente esa idea, lo que los llevo a organizar, al igual que las chicas, una fiesta de pijamas, pero claro, a diferencia de ellas que seguramente contarían chismes y tendrían peleas de almohadas ellos beberían alcohol y probablemente todo terminaría con sus puños en los rostros de sus amigos.

Definitivamente eso es algo que Jellal extrañaría al estar bajo el techo de una mujer que te domina, o eso extrañarían ellos, ya que aunque lo negaran, ellas les provocaban miedo y eran dominados por esos tiernos rostros, esas lagrimas de culpa e incluso se orinaban en los pantalones cuando lograban sacarlas de quicio… si, el poder pelarse y beber a diestra y siniestra con sus calzoncillos puestos es algo que extrañarían al casarse, aunque eso solo es la opinión de Gray.

Natsu por otra parte, lo único que extrañaba era comer tanto picante como quisiera, mientras que Gajeel jamás podría olvidar los días en que la música de rock pesado se escuchaba a todo volumen en su casa molestando a los vecinos, esos días eran gloriosos para ellos, pero estar con Lucy y Levy les parecía incluso más glorioso.

Eso es lo que los tenia donde se encontraban, buscando que bebidas llevar y tratando de decidir si rentar o no una película.

**-Está claro que no tienes buenos gustos cerebro de flama- **contesto molesto Gray, tenían más de una hora decidiendo si rentaban un documental sobre incendios a gran escala o sobre una película que se desarrollaba en el polo sur.

**-Yo elegí algo educativo, tu solo piensas en hielo, cubito ambulante- **rebatió Natsu, era claro que cualquier persona preferiría ese documental sobre la película.

Arto de escuchar esa discusión Gajeel tomo un DVD de uno de los conciertos de la banda favorita de Jellal, saliendo del lugar y dejando a ese par con su típica discusión, ya llegarían después a la casa de Gray donde celebrarían esa pequeña reunión.

**_. . . . ._**

Las mujeres por otro lado, estaban todas reunidas, con sus pijamas puestas y comiendo de las botanas que les llevo Juvia mientras veían una película de SAW, tenían las luces apagadas y la película a todo volumen. Cada escena les daba más miedo que la anterior, por lo mismo todas estaban en el piso abrazándose entre ellas.

Al terminar la película todas se pararon para prender las luces.

**-Es solo precaución- **trato de auto convencerse Erza.

**-¡Claro! No es que tengamos miedo ni nada parecido- **Levy se rio levemente ante el comentario de Lucy.

**-Juvia esta tan fresca como una lechuga- **su aura era brillante y las demás no pudieron evitar verla con una gota de sudor en su nuca, ya que no entendían a lo que ella se refería con eso.

Siguieron comentando tonterías hasta que el miedo, que por supuesto no sentían, se fuera, comenzando a platicar de algunos chismes.

**-¿Se enteraron de que Mira-san también es fetichista?- **Lucy no podía evitar sacar ese tema a la luz y es que cuando la vio con su nuevo novio y supo de sus ex, era más que obvio que ella tenía cierto gusto por los rubios.

**-¡¿En serio?!- **Levy no se imaginaba que esa dulce mujer, tuviera ese tipo de gustos, porque cuando Lucy dijo "fetichista" su mente de escritora empezó a perderse más que la de Juvia.

**-¡Si! Sting es rubio al igual que lo es Laxus, Hibiki, un tipo al que le dicen Sugar Boy y todas sus antiguas parejas- **a Levy se le rompieron sus fantasías de fetichismos al enterarse de que tenia gusto por los rubios así como Jet y Droy por las peliazules.

**-Juvia quiere conocer a los novios de Mirajeane y Lissana- **por accidente había escuchado a esas hermanas hablar sobre la reacción de todos al verlas llegar con sus respectivas parejas a la boda de Erza y bueno, en una noche de chicas todo termina saliendo a la luz.

**-¡¿Lissana?! Pero si yo juraba que iba por Natsu- **comento Erza sin recordar que Lucy estaba con ellas.

**-Pero Natsu es tan infantil que nunca se daría cuenta- **Levy trataba de defenderlo, pero a decir verdad era tan despistado que dudaba se diera cuenta de esas intenciones por parte de otras mujeres.

Y para sorpresa de todas, Lucy seguía tranquila, a esas alturas ya habría explotado de celos pero últimamente estaba tan tranquila en ese tema que empezaban a preocuparse por la relación de su amiga.

**-¿Lucy, estás segura de que estas bien?- **Levy fue la primera en intentar sacar algo de información de un tema que a todas les interesaba.

**-Si- **respondió con una sonrisa **-¿Por qué lo dices?- **pregunto.

**-Es que últimamente ya no celas a Natsu como antes- **respondió Erza.

**-Juvia cree que Lucy se ha fijado en Gray-sama y ya no es feliz con Natsu- **a los comentarios de sus amigas no pudo contener la risa, tanto tiempo de comportarse así y ellas apenas de daban cuenta, era algo que definitivamente siempre le causaría risa.

Iba a decirles que no era eso, sino que confiaba en él que no tenia caso celarlo, pero un ruido en la segunda planta llamo su atención, todas asustadas se acercaron a las escaleras, bastó una mirada de Erza para entender que subirían a investigar, así que se armaron de valor para dar unos pasos.

**-¡KYAAA~!- **gritaron todas a la vez tras ver una silueta.

**_. . . . ._**

No entendía lo que pasaba ahí, la fiesta era en casa de Gray, pero era el único que no estaba, Natsu había llegado media hora después que Gajeel trayendo consigo el documental de incendios a gran escala pero a pesar de su berrinche terminaron viendo un concierto.

Esa noche se tornaba cada vez más aburrida cuando se dieron cuenta que al acabarse el video no tenían nada más que hacer.

**-Una despedida de soltero debería ser más divertida- **comento Gajeel

**-Si tan solo nos hubieran dejado llevarte a donde queríamos- **Natsu revolvía su cabello frustrado.

**-Pero era ir y después enfrentarnos a su enojo o quedarnos en casa y que no nos hagan daño- **un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Gajeel, él mejor que nadie sabía lo peligrosa que era Levy cuando se enojaba y si ella que era la más tierna se ponía como un demonio no quería imaginarse a Lucy o peor aun a Juvia.

**-Lucy ya no me deja ir a esos lugares- **el aura alrededor de Natsu era deprimente pero la risa estruendosa de Gajeel lo obligo a verlo.

**-Te han dominado completamente- **dijo y volvió a reírse, pero el rostro de Natsu se había iluminado por la sonrisa que tenia mencionando que eso ya lo sabía **-Cada que discuten es por cosas que lo haría un matrimonio, también te prohíbe ir a lugares y siempre que voy a casa de la enana te escucho a ti y la coneja gritar en su casa, no lo sé… parecen esposos-**

Esa declaración había dejado sorprendido a Jellal y Gray que acababa de llegar con un paquete de cervezas en mano.

**-¡Vamos! No creo que Natsu siquiera piense en matrimonio- **comento Gray burlándose de su amigo.

**-¡¿Qué dijiste cubo de hielo?!- **Natsu se había levantado para acercarse a Gray.

**-¡Lo que oíste! Es más fácil que Gajeel y yo nos casemos antes que tú- **le respondió, entonces los golpes comenzaron.

Natsu gritaba que eso no era cierto y Gray solo quería joder a su amigo, Gajeel al ver que tardarían en separarse decidió participar, incluso Jellal quiso unirse pero podían golpearle el rostro y dejarle algún moretón y el miedo que sintió al imaginarse a Erza molesta por cómo se presentaba en la boda lo hizo quedarse sentado viendo como ellos se divertían.

**_. . . . ._**

Todas se abrazaron al ver una silueta acercarse a las escaleras, pero al escuchar un _¡Aye! _voltearon a ver a Lucy sorprendidas. Natsu no dejaría a Happy en cualquier lugar, eso significaba que realmente vivían juntos como Levy y Juvia suponían.

Pero claro, aun no lo confirmaban y esta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, por lo que tomaron a Lucy y la llevaron corriendo a la sala para sentarla en un sofá. Todas rodeaban a Lucy, pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada.

**-Vamos Lucy ¡confiesa!- **Levy fue la primera en intentar hacerla hablar.

**-¡¿Qué quieren que confiese?! ¡Si no hay nada que confesar!- **sabia que gritaba, pero tenían que dejar el tema zanjado antes de decir algo que la comprometa.

**-Tú sabes de lo que hablamos Lucy, Natsu no dejaría a Happy en cualquier lugar- **Juvia era la más tranquila y eso realmente hacia feliz a Lucy ya que así solo se debería de preocupar por Erza.

**-En serio no se qué hacia Happy aquí, tal vez solo llego de casualidad- **lloraba mentalmente, nadie le creería esa excusa aunque con algo de suerte solo ella sabría que Happy era el gato más extraño del mundo ya que en lugar de salir a caminar en la noche se quedaba en su hogar saltando de mueble en mueble como si quisiera volar.

Todas suspiraron, no podían decir nada en contra de eso, sabían de buena fuente que cuando estaban en el colegio Natsu iba muchas veces a su casa junto con Happy solo a comer, así que no sería sorprendente que ese gato azul fuera a casa de su amiga buscando el alimento que Natsu olvidaba darle.

Después de dejar respirar a Lucy ya no tenían nada más que hacer, los chismes que sabían ya los habían contado y ellas no eran de las que jugaban peleas de almohadas junto con Erza, ya que los proyectiles que ella lanzaba realmente podrían lastimarte.

**_. . . . ._**

Los golpes habían cesado, pero esa no era la razón de que estuvieran en el piso, no. Se les había ocurrido la gran idea de ver quien resistía mas bebiendo y por ellos en el suelo al no poderse sostenerse de pie.

Gray y Natsu seguían discutiendo sobre quién sería el último en sentar cabeza, Jellal había caído desde la segunda ronda, dejando en claro que no resistía el alcohol y Gajeel estaba vomitando en el baño.

**-Flamita, tu serás el ultimo en casarte- **se burlaba Gray, mientras se tambaleaba por causa del alcohol.

**-Ese serás tu hielito- **Natsu estaba en peores condiciones que Gray ya que soportaba menos el alcohol.

**-Solo por eso me casare con Juvia en un mes- **dijo decido, causando la risa de Natsu.

**-En un mes Lucy y yo estaremos regresando de la luna de miel- **respondió entre risas.

Así siguieron unos minutos mas mientras seguían tomando, pero después de cierto punto llegaron a emborracharse como nunca en su vida, dejando al descubierto su lado sensible.

**-Natsu… porque eres mi gran amigo, quiero que tú seas mi padrino- **Gray aparentemente era un borracho sentimental, abrazaba a Natsu y sus palabras eran secundadas por reacciones muy exageradas.

**-Amigo mío… claro que seré tu padrino- **Natsu también estaba sentimental, se reía mucho y correspondía el abrazo de Gray.

**-Aye~ solo por eso… yo también lo seré- **con su mano se apoyaba en la mesa ya que empezaba a ver borroso.

**-¿Serás qué?- **pregunto Natsu al no haber entendido.

**-Tu padrino… solo porque te quiero mucho- **se sorprendió al escuchar las risas de Natsu, seguidas de unas señales de su mano pidiéndole que se acercara.

**-Eso no podrá ser y te diré porque- **se había acercado al oído de Gray y le susurro algo que lo tiro al piso, Natsu se reía y se burlaba del estado de sus amigos mientras él se acomodaba en el sillón para dormir.

La noche dio paso a él día y con un terrible dolor de cabeza se levantaron todos. Jellal estaba adolorido de la espalda, sin mencionar la cabeza y el zumbido que sentía en sus oídos. Gajeel estaba acomodado en la taza del baño con un mal sabor de boca. Gray estaba lastimado por su pelea con Natsu, le dolía la cabeza y además tenía un chichón en esta sin saber cómo se lo hizo, aunque tampoco recordaba haber llegado al piso por gusto pero no lograba recordar casi nada y Natsu se había levantado del sillón solo con la cabeza adolorida, nada que no se solucionara con una pastilla.

Pero no podían quedarse a tomar un café y platicar, no. Ellos tenían que ayudar a Jellal a checar que todo estuviera bien en la recepción, tenían que ir y ayudar a decorar la catedral en los veinte minutos que había entre la misa anterior y la que era para sus amigos, además de eso, después tenían que ayudar a recoger y enviar todos los arreglos a la misma recepción.

Sin mencionar que tenían que arreglarse e ir a recoger a sus novias y sobre todo a Erza, ya que al estar sus padres en el extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo, habían acordado que entre Gray y Natsu la conducirían al altar, siendo ellos casi sus hermanos al conocerla de toda la vida.

Si que tenían mucho que hacer con sus dolores de cabeza, pero si con eso lograban ver feliz a su amiga de la infancia no se quejarían y lo harían así fuera con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, porque querían verla feliz, pero muy en el fondo lo que ellos no querían es que Erza se molestara con ellos al ver algo imperfecto en lo que esperaba fuera su boda perfecta.

Tendrían que hacer de ese día algo especial y que todos pudieran recordar con felicidad, sobre todo ella.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Wow o.o! pense que las despedidas de solteros serian mas desastrozas pero ewe! vamos DD:! si no estan juntos aparentemente no son tan destructivos -w-

En fin~ Erza ya se casa *w*! al fin el fic se acaba! ok no TwT esto apenas va a la mitad ;w; aprox~

Quien creen que siga? xD si hasta se peleaban por eso -w- y eran ellos los eu lo hacian O:!

total~ :P puede que mañana suba el siguiente cap... puede xD solo porque tengo inspiracion y escribire ahorita pero eso depende de sus review ewe

No olviden que cada dis es un nuevo dia para concimir drogas... digo D: leer una historia bien love lov e*w*

_Review (?)_


	7. ¡Llego el día!

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_¡Llego el día!_**

**_. . . . ._**

Pasaron toda la mañana en el salón de fiestas, donde se haría la recepción arreglando los últimos detalles, estuvieron revisando con mucho cuidado los arreglos florales y centros de mesa y cuando finalmente les dieron las doce del medio día corrieron a casa de Gray para ponerse sus trajes e ir corriendo a la catedral. Pero lo que ellos sufrieron para hacer de esta boda una boda de ensueños no es lo importante en este día.

Lucy fue la primera en levantarse, pues Happy estaba sobre ella rasguñándola como siempre lo hacía para pedir de comer, así que se paro, tomo su comida y se la dio, para después mirar el reloj.

Las nueve de la mañana, tenían el tiempo… esperen un segundo, ¡¿Nueve de la mañana?! Tenía que parar a todas ya que la cita que tenían en la estética era a las diez, se bañaron ridículamente rápido, se vistieron con lo mismo que traían el día anterior, total, al llegar nuevamente a casa todas se pondrían sus vestidos.

Cuando salieron Erza había tomado el volante y por los antojos de Erza pasaron por un restaurant de comida rápida ya que no habían desayunado, pidieron unas hamburguesas y fueron prácticamente obligadas a comer mientras estaban en un auto que podría chocar en cualquier momento, algo que todas debían de recordar de ahora en adelante, Erza nunca debe estar al volante y menos si tienen prisa, ya que excedía por mucho el límite de velocidad.

Justo cuando vieron su salvación con un policía de tránsito, las dejo ir con la excusa de que una de ellas estaba dando a luz, así que con los nervios de punta y muy al estilo Natsu, bajaron del auto besando el piso y agradeciendo estar vivas.

Se encaminaron a aquel lugar, estaban en el lugar que siempre visitaba Mirajeane y donde sabían que Natsu había aprendido lo poco que sabía sobre maquillaje y peinados, fueron recibidas por Lissana y Mirajeane, quienes estaban esperándolas para arreglar personalmente a Erza.

Las demás fueron con distintas mujeres que les hablaron. Se sentían en el mismísimo cielo y ponían en duda si habían muerto o no en aquel auto conducido por Erza ya que cuando empezaron a lavarles el pelo para darle un tratamiento sabían que quedarían como nunca en su vida.

Pasaron los minutos y el sonido de las secadoras no dejaba de escucharse, unas con rizadoras, otras con planchas, todas estaban siendo peinadas y Erza estaba más consentida, Mirajeane le estaba rizando el pelo mientras que Lissana le arreglaba sus manos.

Por otro lado estaba Juvia a quien le cortaron levemente el pelo y se lo alaciaban para deshacerse de sus puntas curveadas y que luciera el degrafilado que tenia. También intentaban arreglar el afro que Levy tenia por cabello después de que lo secaron ya que le había esponjado, entendiendo en gran parte que siempre la vieran con el cabello recogido.

Lucy al contrario de Juvia y Levy no tenia gran inconveniente a la hora de peinarse, a ella también le rizaban levemente el pelo y lo estaban recogiendo en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones a los costados y su fleco de lado.

Se llevaron una hora entre peinarlas, arreglarles sus uñas de las manos y pies, pero ya había llegado a lo que era más sencillo, el maquillaje, tardando menos de veinte minutos.

Salieron rápido del lugar junto a Mirajeane y Lissana que también estaban listas para regresar a casa de Lucy y empezar a vestir a Erza, quien empezaba a caminar como un robot.

Esta vez fue Mirajeane quien estuvo al volante y para sorpresa de todas manejaba incluso peor, habrían hecho nuevamente lo mismo, bajar y besar al piso de no ser que no querían llegar a ensuciarse y tenían que darse prisa pues la hora se acercaba cada vez mas.

Entraron corriendo, una detrás de otra para subir al cuarto de huéspedes donde sus vestidos las esperaban, pero lo que predominaba en la habitación era aquel maniquí con el primer trabajo que Natsu Dragneel había hecho, un vestido de novia para su mejor amiga, que demoraron en poner.

Primero debían ir los interiores perfectamente bien puestos, en especial en la parte superior, después cuidadosamente le colocaron el fondo que ayudaba a dar volumen, seguida de una falda que era una simple vista, ya que el vestido de Erza era multifuncional, en la catedral llevaría un vestido clásico, esponjoso y recatado, ya en la fiesta nuevamente la arreglarían; tuvieron que subirse a unas sillas para poder meter el vestido desde arriba sin llegar a arrugarlo de mas o maltratarlo.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarlo y dejarlo como debía ellas se vistieron rápido, habían consumido casi todo su tiempo y su reloj estaba próximo a marcar la una de la tarde y entonces escucharon el timbre.

Seguramente eran ellos, que habían pasado a buscarlas sorpresivamente temprano, cuando bajo Lucy con una bata puesta se sorprendió demasiado al ver a dos personas que no conocía.

Se quedo sin palabras y ellos tampoco aparentaban querer decir nada, hasta que escucharon como bajan corriendo sus amigas.

**-¡Gray-sama! Dígale a Juvia como…- **se quedo callada al ver como no era su Gray ni ninguno de las personas que esperaban.

Así se quedaron todas hasta que unos segundos después Lissana corrió rumbo al pelinegro y salto para abrazarlo y después… ¡¿Besarlo?!

**-Rouge, llegaste temprano- **le reclamo con sus manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

**-Pero Sting no podía esperar por ver a tu hermana- **le respondió a Lissana mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

**-Ara ara, Sting, creí decir que nos veríamos allá- **si bien Mirajeane estaba sonriendo, algo en esa sonrisa no era normal y había provocado un escalofrió en todos los presentes.

**-¡Pero amor…!- **iba a decir cuánto la extrañaba pero sabía que eso no ayudaría, así que mejor se cayó y espero a que ella dijera algo.

**-No importa, nosotras ya estamos listas así que nos adelantamos- **menciono Mirajeane a sus amigas **-por cierto, el es mi novio Sting- **lo señalo con la mano y su mirada se ilumino al decir su nombre.

**-Y el es Rouge- **menciono Lissana señalando a su novio.

Ambos eran de buen ver, altos, atléticos, uno era rubio y con ojos azules y él otra tenía los ojos rojos que combinaban perfecto con sus cabellos negro profundo.

Aun no sabían cómo reaccionar así que al verlos partir se quedaron paradas frente a la puerta, unas vestidas, otras a medio vestir y Lucy solo con su bata.

**-¡Lucy!- **entonces esa conocida voz la saco de su mundo **-¿Qué haces en la puerta vestida así? ¡Ni creas que te llevare así!- **grito señalando su corta bata que solo la tenia porque él se la había dado.

**-¡Tú me diste esto! Además… ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme como ir o no?!- **entonces iba a decir algo, pero presto más atención a Gajeel y Levy que tenían la misma platica, porque ella había bajado solo con su ropa interior puesta pensando que eran sus amigos, pero aun así mantenía una mirada retadora a Natsu.

Bien pudieron seguir así por mucho tiempo, Lucy y Natsu retándose con las miradas, Levy y Gajeel peleando y discutiendo y Gray en el suelo por recordar la noche anterior con Juvia a su costado tratando de despertarlo, definitivamente podrían haber estado así mucho tiempo pero el grito de Erza las preocupo.

Voltearon y la vieron nerviosa y sonrojada, mirando el reloj de la sala y todas gritaron como Erza había hecho, eran las dos con diez y tenían que llegar a las dos y media, por lo que corrieron arriba y en menos de cinco minutos bajaron todas vestidas y arregladas, saliendo nuevamente corriendo de la casa para entrar al carro que habían rentado para la ocasión. Era un carro antiguo pero espacioso, donde fácilmente cabían ocho personas sin problema alguno.

Ese día realmente habían corrido sin sudar una sola gota y habían hecho milagros a la hora de vestirse y arreglarse, pero todo valía la pena, si bien fue raro que Erza fuera encaminada por dos hombres a cada uno de sus costados, todo había salido de maravilla, los votos, el beso, la salida de la catedral donde todos tiraron arroz y pétalos blancos.

Había sido una boda magnifica y ahora iban camino a la recepción, donde estaría Jura, quien llevaría los papeles que debían de firmar para estar casados legalmente. Todos se habían acercado ya que ellos serian los testigos de sus dos amigos.

Gajeel lo saludo como un viejo conocido y empezaron a charlar, hasta que hizo una pregunta que sorprendió a todos.

**-¿Y cómo te va con tu pequeña esposa? ¡Si que me sorprendí cuando fuiste a mi casa solo para pedirme que legalizara esa unión!- **el reía al recordar como había llegado solo para pedir unos papeles y como después se había esfumado junto a su novia para buscar quienes fueran testigos.

**-¡Jura-san! ¡No debió de decir nada!- **Levy le grito estando muy sonrojada.

Entonces reaccionaron, pequeña esposa, Levy, Gajeel, Jura, la recomendación de Levy y Jura. Y entonces todos gritaron.

**-¿Levy, entonces estas casada con Gajeel?- **pregunto Erza con los brazos cruzados viendo seriamente a su amiga.

**-¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!- **grito Lucy provocando que Levy bajara la cabeza.

**-Un día que vimos a Natsu entrar a tu casa lo decidí, ella es la única para mí y no permitiría que ninguno de ellos me gane, si quieren reclamar, reclámenme a mi- **Gajeel se coloco frente a Levy de manera protectora, ella se había quejado mucho pero al final cedió con la condición de que no diría nada.

**-Los felicito, ahora tengo que apresurarme o Natsu me ganara- **comento Gray recordando la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior.

Las mujeres dejaron discutiendo a los hombres, no habían cambiado nada desde que los conocieron a los 16 años hasta ahora que estaban próximos a cumplir 20 pero así los amaban.

Todas abrazaron a Levy, que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

**-Quería decirles, pero como fue tan improvisado no supe cómo hacerlo- **Levy se excuso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no derramaba con su mano.

**-Solo llegabas y decías "¡Hey, me case!" pero me alegro por ti- **Lucy la abrazo mas fuerte mientras ella misma intentaba no llorar.

**-Juvia aun tiene esperanzas de no ser la última en ser felizmente casada- **Juvia observo a Lucy mientras susurraba **-No me ganar rival de amor-**

La mas efusiva fue Erza, muchas emociones por un día, ella se casaba, descubría que su amiga estaba casada ¿Qué faltaba? Entonces un grito de parte de Gray respondió esa pregunta.

**-¡MALDITA SEAS NATSU! ¡Por tu culpa tuve pesadillas!- **grito Gray apuntando a Natsu con el rostro muy pálido.

**-¡¿Ahora que hice cerebro de hielo?!-** le pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

**-¡No te acerques!- **grito sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al pelirrosado.

**-¿De qué me hablas?- **ahora sí que Natsu no entendía nada, normalmente Gray le gritaba por cualquier cosa, pero gritarle que se aleje si era extraño.

**-¡Tú me dijiste que solo eras mi amigo porque te parecía sexy y también me dijiste que eras gay! ¡Por eso no querías que fuera tu padrino en tu boda!- **entonces todos se sorprendieron, dejando de lado lo que hicieran para intercalar sus miradas entre ese par.

Entonces ahora grito Natsu, tomándose la cabeza y viendo a Lucy con los ojos llorosos, conteniendo las lágrimas para no arruinar su maquillaje, pensando que él era el culpable de esas lagrimas bajo la cabeza. Todos malinterpretaron esa expresión y ahora veían a Lucy, queriendo llorar cosa que nuevamente fue malinterpretada.

Vaya que no supieron cómo reaccionar cuando vieron a Natsu sobre Gray peleando como siempre. Lo dejaron pasar, aun dudaban de su inclinación sexual pero dejarían que ese tema se arreglara a golpes entre ellos.

Los demás invitados comenzaban a llegar, la música sonaba y todas se fueron a una habitación para re-arreglar a Erza, quitándole el fondo y la vista de falda, quedando ahora si con el diseño original, un vestido largo, con vuelo y escaso volumen, con un corte que permitía

Ver la pierna de Erza y el escote en la espalda quedaba de maravilla con el peinado que tenia, una coleta baja, de costado y con el pelo rizado.

Salieron y se acercaron a Jura, cada uno firmo los papeles y Lucy, Levy, Natsu y Gray firmaban como testigos, siendo declarados marido y mujer, esposos por todas las de la ley y por la iglesia.

La fiesta inicio, todos los hombres cargaron a Jellal y lo aventaban al cielo, la mayoría de las mujeres se peleaba por el ramo cayendo en manos de una prima de Jellal, y la liga quedando en manos del novio de Mirajeane. Su primer vals siendo un desastre por la maquina del baile que era Erza.

Ya habían hecho todo lo que debían hacer y entonces las parejas se fueron parando para bailar y acompañar al demonio rojo que hacia girar y girar a Jellal, todos con su respectiva pareja, bailando, estando abrazados y susurrándose palabras de amor, muchos pensarían que este lindo día había llegado a su fin ¡pero no!

Estamos hablando de los estudiantes de Fairy Tail, del grupo que mas desorden hacia en el colegio y que aun en la universidad hacían.

Cuando empezaron a tomar Gray y Natsu peleaban como siempre hacían, los dos estaban a los extremos del lugar y se lanzaban lo que tenían a la mano para intentar dañar al otro, mesas, sillas, copas, zapatos que le quitaban a las mujeres siendo que un tacón daña más que un zapato plano, incluso Levy había sido tomada por Gray cayendo sobre Natsu tirándolo.

Y así es como siempre peleaban, Levy y Juvia procuraban alejarse cuando ese tipo de pelea iniciaba porque siempre eran tomadas para ser lanzadas por los aires; Natsu se paro dejando de lado a Levy y tomo la mano de Lucy.

Quien al intentar levantar término tirándolo a él, quedando con sus pechos sobre su cara.

**-¡Natsu!- **se paro una sonrojada Lucy.

**-Lucy, ya no deberías de comer tantos pastelillos- **comento Natsu sobándose la nariz.

**-¡Si tanto quieres usar a las personas como proyectiles para lastimar a Gray ponte a hacer más ejercicio!- **le grito haciendo un puchero y golpeándole el pecho levemente con sus puños.

Mirajeane tenía una cámara de video en mano, quien grabo toda la pelea entre Natsu y Gray, ya después editaría ese video, pondría algunos efectos, podría música de fondo y cuando estuviera hablando de ellos después de varios años, pondría ese video.

Al costado de Mirajeane estaba Sting quien peleaba con Rouge pero no tan exagerado como ese peculiar par, ellos si se golpeaban, aunque eso también había causado ya una gran destrucción al lugar y habían golpeado accidentalmente a otros invitados.

Lissana tomaba fotos de todo lo que ocurría, ese sería su regalo de bodas, un álbum con fotos de todo lo que hacían todos, iba de un extremo a otro solo para tomar momentos incómodos, graciosos y románticos de los demás.

Cana estaba en la barra tomando tranquilamente junto a Laxus, porque ella también se había vuelto amiga de Erza y fue idea suya hacer multifuncional su vestido, porque eso de ir a una iglesia mostrando una pierna y toda la espalda la hacía pensar que no la dejarían entrar y terminarían botándola.

Levy aun seguía en el suelo mareada recordando porque no se acercaba mucho a ellos y Gajeel era quien ahora peleaba con Gray por lo que le hizo a su ahora esposa, Juvia por otro lado se había cambiado su vestido por un uniforme de porrista y apoyaba a Gray mientras que Natsu y Lucy seguían discutiendo sobre el peso de ella.

Por otra parte Erza y Jellal no prestaban atención a los demás, Erza se concentraba en hacer girar a su pareja y Jellal usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse ni vomitar en su vestido.

Si, así son ellos, los estudiantes de Fairy Tail, destruyendo momentos preciosos en cuestión de segundos, con mesas, sillas y personas siendo lanzadas por los aires, pero aun así, ese día nadie lo olvidaría.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Y entonces salio esto xD no pense en otra cosa mejor :c! pero a mi me gusto xDD

Vallanse preparando :33 que ya solo nos quedan Lucy y Juvia xD ya vere que hago con ellas xD y quien diria que seria Levy la que se casaria a escondidas D:!

En fin :33 ya estamos que terminamos -w- solo quedan 5 capitulos... que ya se como iran pero aun no escribo :u

No olviden que cada día es un nuevo día para leer una historia NaLu *-* aunque ultimamente no leo un buen fic NaLu :c! recomiendenme uno D:

_Review (?)_


	8. La apuesta

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo VII_**

**_La apuesta._**

**_. . . . ._**

Ha pasado un mes desde aquel maravilloso y a la vez cotidiano día, las dudas sobre la inclinación sexual de Natsu seguían en pie, Lucy intentaba por todos los medios ayudar a su novio para que dejaran de dudar sobre su masculinidad pero tampoco podía ayudar mucho ya que el hecho de estudiar diseño de modas, que sepa vestirse mejor que sus amigas además de que últimamente este mejor vestido que su propia novia y que sus últimos diseños sean masculinos provocaban que la duda por parte de sus amigos continuara.

Por otro lado Juvia cada día estaba mas obsesionada con las fantasías de boda y que de la nada le saliera otro rival de amor la hacia tener más prisa para casarse, sin mencionar que la deprimía el que Levy y Gajeel se casaran a escondidas y que sus dos rivales de amor pasaran mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo y según ella lo único que hacían era planear como quitarle a su Gray-sama.

Pero eso se solucionaría el día de hoy, iba camino a casa de Gray, esta vez no tenía un complicado plan como llegar vestida y con todo arreglado para que el solo dijera que si o lo que hizo la última vez que fue embriagarlo para después llevárselo a firmar los papeles al registro civil. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el licenciado se había negado por el hecho de que el novio no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

Esta ocasión su plan era simple, llegar y mostrarle los papeles que llevaba en una carpeta, ya firmados por ella y un par de personas que encontró en la calle que le servirían de testigos, solo faltaba que él firmara y todo estaría listo. Cuando llego toco la puerta esperando a que se abriera.

**-¡Gray-sama!- **grito al ver que la puerta se abría y también salto para abrazarlo.

**-Juvia… suelta… me ahogas…- **Gray intentaba alejarse de su novia ya que lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que lo estaba dejando sin aire.

**-Juvia lo siente, pero es que Juvia viene feliz- **comento cuando lo soltó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Por qué no pasas y me dices lo que te tiene tan feliz- **susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba para después robarle un beso.

Gray se hizo a un lado y dio paso a una sonrojada Juvia que se sentó en el sillón esperando a que llegara Gray que había ido a buscarle un poco de agua. Su vista se paseo por la habitación, la casa de él era grande, era la herencia que su tutora le había dejado y su hermano Lyon había recibido otra casa que estaba al sur del país.

Miro como aquel espacio que Ur antes usaba como su estudio ahora tenía la computadora de Gray junto con un restirador y muchas cajas que contenían los materiales que él usaba en clases o para proyectos.

Después se fijo en el comedor, sencillo y con un mueble donde tenía copas y botellas de vino, algunas repisas con fotos y esculturas que él en ocasiones hacia, era algo que le asombraba a ella, ver las esculturas que su novio podía hacer, eran de cristal pero parecían de hielo y empezó a preguntarse el porqué no estudio artes plásticas en lugar de la ingeniería.

Después miro el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones adornado por algunos cuadros, sabía que la puerta que estaba al fondo era el baño, sabía que la puerta que estaba a la izquierda era la habitación de Gray pero nunca la había dejado verla, pero nunca supo que es lo que había en la puerta a la derecha y en el segundo piso.

Su imaginación se dejo llevar, imaginando los cambios que tendría ese lugar cuando estuvieran juntos, nunca tocaría el lugar donde él hacia sus trabajos pero todo lo demás sí que tendría un toque más femenino, el comedor estaría adornado con algunas fotos de ellos, la sala donde ahora estaba en lugar de tener solamente los sillones, la mesita de centro y una escultura sobre ella tendría un par de fotos, nuevamente de ellos, colgaría algún cuadro en la pared y los sillones de cuero negro serian adornados por algunas almohadas.

El baño que bien sabia solo tenía lo básico tendría sus productos de belleza y algunas velas para pasar noches románticas en la tina que tenia, el cuarto que compartirían, la habitación de los niños, en los nombres y como serian, nuevamente su mente se había alejado del tema inicial y estaba fantaseando con un futuro muy lejano. Por suerte Gray había regresado con una botella de agua para Juvia y una cerveza para él.

**-Juvia piensa que Gray-sama debería dejar de tomar- **susurro Juvia.

**-Vamos, si solo es una- **respondió Gray sonriendo de medio lado provocándole un sonrojo a Juvia **-¿Y me dirás lo que te tenía tan feliz que casi matas a tu novio?- **

Juvia bajo la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo y le pasa la carpeta a Gray deslizándola por la mesita que tenían enfrente **-Gray-sama solo tiene que firmar- **

Eso lo había dejado intrigado ¿Solo firmar? Temiendo lo que habría en esa carpeta la abrió lentamente para después fruncir el ceño **-Juvia… ¿Qué significa esto?- **tenía que admitirlo, una cosa era que montara un plan muy elaborado y a la vez infantil como solía hacer y otra era ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

**-Juvia quiere que Gray-sama solo sea para Juvia- **susurro aun con la cabeza hacia abajo

**-No es motivo para hacer esto- **respondió Gray más calmado, pero aun así molesto por lo que rompió el papel por la mitad causando que Juvia levantara la cabeza sorprendida.

**-¿A Gray-sama le disgusta tanto la idea?- **pregunto conteniendo un par de lagrimas.

**-No entiendo ¿Cómo que me disgusta la idea?- **Gray no entendía para nada a lo que se refería Juvia así que en lugar de contestar hizo otra pregunta, pero nunca espero que Juvia se parara con sus manos en puños, llorando y gritándole.

**-¡Por qué siempre que Juvia hace algo para estar junto a Gray-sama, es Gray-sama el que se niega! ¡Nunca mencionaste si te molestaba o no! ¡Gray-sama solo huía y dejaba pasar el tema!- **estaba por salirse pero una mano la detuvo, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién le pertenecía dicha mano.

**-¡Como no huir si primero llegas vestida de blanco con un maldito arco de flores en mi jardín junto a personas que no tenía idea de quienes eran! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡También me has embriagado para conseguir lo que querías! ¡Como no huir de eso!- **también se levanto y estaba gritándole a Juvia con el ceño fruncido, lo había molestado que ella se pusiera en plan de victima cuando él era la verdadera victima de sus planes y aun así los dejaba pasar por el amor que le tenía.

Juvia empezó a sollozar y derramar más lagrimas, causándole una punzada en el pecho a Gray, y aunque quisiera haber hecho lo que estaba por hacer mas romántico y en mejores términos no le quedaba otra opción que apostar con Juvia para dejarla feliz y tranquila por un tiempo.

**-Apostemos- **dijo con un tono de voz más calmado, al igual que su mirada estaba más tranquila causándole intriga a Juvia.

**-¿Apostar? ¿Qué cosa?- **no entendía a donde iba eso pero no se quedaría con la duda.

**-Un año, tendrás que lograr vivir un año conmigo y si lo cumples tendrás una boda al día siguiente- **sabia que ella no perdería y si la llegaba a ver con intenciones de desistir el estar ahí para apoyarla.

**-Acepto- **respondió con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas que aun seguía derramando, un año sería cosa fácil para ella porque estaría bajo el mismo techo que él, finalmente sellaron esa apuesta con un beso.

**_. . . . ._**

Ahora estaban todos reunidos, celebrando el regreso de los Fernández, ya que el mes y medio que Erza y Jellal se habían tomado para irse a pasar su luna de miel se habían terminado.

Estaban en parejas como ya era habitual, lo único distinto es que en la mano de Erza y Jellal había un anillo revelándolos como esposos y Levy tenía una pulsera que Gajeel le había regalado el día que la había secuestrado y convencido a firmar unos papeles.

Juvia estaba tan tranquila que le pareció extraño a Erza que aun no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Pero prefirió no darle importancia y continuaron hablando de trivialidades y justo cuando iba a empezar la típica pelea entre Gray y Natsu la voz de unas personas desconocidas los interrumpieron.

**-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!- **gritaron una pareja mientras se acercaban al grupo donde ellos estaban.

**-¡Bisca!- **grito Lucy parándose de la mesa para ir a abrazar a una joven de cabello verde con una falda y un top café cubierto por un chaleco.

**-¿Cómo han estado?- **pregunto su acompañante, un joven con el cabello negro y sobre los hombros, con un pantalón café y una camisa roja.

**-Bien ¿Y ustedes?- **fue Natsu el que ahora pregunto, acercándose mientras abrazaba a Lucy de la cintura.

Platicaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y por lo mismo les extrañaba no conocerlos, estuvieron pendientes a toda su plática hasta que se alejaron mencionando que tenían una cita con su doctor para ver cómo iba su pequeño hijo.

**-¡¿Estas embarazada?!- **estaba realmente feliz cuando le respondieron con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza que no pudo evitar abrazar a Bisca **-Felicidades**- menciono una vez se separo de la futura madre.

**-Nos encantaría que fueran los padrinos- **comento Alzac.

**-¡Claro!- **respondieron al unisonó Natsu y Lucy.

Después de que acordaron verse nuevamente ellos se fueron y Lucy junto con Natsu regresaron a sentarse junto con sus amigos siendo bombardeados por preguntas.

**-¿Quiénes eran y porque no los conocemos?- **pregunto Erza con las manos sobre la mesa y de pie, como si de un interrogatorio se tratase.

**-Alzac y Bisca, amigos nuestros- **respondió Lucy.

**-Los conocimos en su boda- **el comentario de Natsu trajo consigo otra seria de preguntas.

**-¿En su boda?- **ahora fue Levy la que inicio el interrogatorio.

**-Fuimos sus testigos- **respondió Natsu para después empezar a comer un helado por un reto de Gray.

**-Juvia no entiende- **comento mientras observaba a Gray comer algo picante por un reto de Natsu.

**-Yo les cuento que Natsu caerá en unos minutos- **inhalo un poco de aire y lo soltó en un suspiro al ver como Natsu se quejaba por el frio **-Ese día Natsu y yo habíamos ido a una cita pero… nos perdimos y de la nada salieron ellos preguntándonos si éramos mayores de edad y cuando les dijimos que si nos pidieron ser sus padrinos- **dijo Lucy.

**-Pero por que aceptar, es decir, eran unos desconocidos, una persona cuerda no aceptaría- **menciono Erza provocando otro suspiro de parte de la rubia.

**-Pero hablamos de Natsu, el acepto y yo termine cediendo, además, los que iban a ir tuvieron un accidente y no les quedo de otra que buscar quien aceptara- **esbozo una sonrisa al recordar ese día ya que era un día importante para ella **-De todos modos, conocimos otras dos parejas con las que salimos ocasionalmente, Bisca y Alzac son una y la otra bueno… dudo que los conozcan- **

Todos se lamentaron por su amiga, siendo tan linda y lista termino con un descerebrado como Natsu, pero se amaban y era lo que importaba, continuaron hablando sobre todo lo sucedido en la ausencia de Erza, hasta que le comentaron sobre la apuesta de Juvia y Gray.

**-Valla, quien diría que eso sucedería- **susurro Erza.

**-Pero aun falta un año- **comento Levy.

**-Pero hablamos de Juvia, es obvio que ella si soportaría al cerebro de hielo por tanto tiempo- **menciono Natsu abrazando por el hombro a Juvia.

**-Un año eh… me pregunto qué tanto pasara dentro de ese tiempo- **dijo Lucy con aires soñadores.

**-Juvia se casara y será feliz con Gray-sama que disfrutara todos los días de los deliciosos platillos que cocine para él- **respondió Juvia imaginando como alimentaba a Gray como si fuera un bebé.

**-Yo planeo dejar la universidad y me dedicare al arte- **menciono Gray.

**-Yo espero terminar mi novela- **comento Lucy mientras un aura deprimente la rodeaba y baja su cabeza.

**-Tranquila Lu-chan la terminaras y te aseguro que será muy buena- **la animo Levy

Así pasaron la tarde, hablando sobre sus aspiraciones y sueños a un futuro próximo.

Jellal esperaba terminar sus estudios y poder ejercer para poder mantener a Erza y porque no, tal vez a un mini Jellal o una mini Erza.

Erza simplemente esperaba no engordar por todo el pastel que comiera en ese tiempo.

Gray y sus sueños de vivir del arte era lo que más ansiaba y él se encargaría de que ese sueño fuese una realidad.

Juvia solo quería casarse y después intentaría violar a Gray, pero claro que eso no seria violación… no, claro que no.

Levy ansiaba vivir en una casa más grande y es que pensar en todos los libros que podría comprar en ese tiempo la hizo darse cuenta que s estaba quedando sin espacio para más estantes.

Pensamiento que compartía en gran parte Gajeel, también aspiraba a tener una casa mas grande, para poder vivir con su enana, para que después pudiera pensar en tener un par de enanos pero sobre todo, no quería que en un arranque de Levy todas sus guitarras e instrumentos se fueran a la basura para que ella pudiera acomodar a sus "bebés" o mejor dicho, sus libros.

Natsu pensaba en las palizas que le daría a Gray, en la ropa que Lucy le podría modelar y aunque nunca lo admitiera, esperaba poder ganar el concurso en el que solo los de segundo y tercero podían participar, ya que el premio de dicho concurso era que la academia lanzaría al mercado una colección de tus diseños, tan solo pensar en eso hacía que quisiera que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Lucy era la única que deseaba que algo simple se cumpliera, poder terminar su novela a tiempo para entrar en el concurso de su academia, no esperaba ganar pero si esperaba participar.

Así entre sueños, aspiraciones y deseos se paso la tarde, hablando de ellos, algunos burlándose, otros dando su apoyo, pero estamos hablando de un peculiar grupo así que ¿quien dice que lo que se propusieron esa tarde no se vaya a cumplir?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bien! *w*! ya estaba casi terminado pero tarea salvaje ataca y bueno uwu recien lo pude terminar xD

En fin~ que dicen? :33 bien e.e mal e...e pesimo u...u? que opinan? :3

pd. gracias por sus recomendaciones! me encantaron las historias que lei *u* arigatou~

Pero como ya me voy solo les recuerdo que todos los dias son una nueva oportunidad para leer una historia NaLu *-*

_Review (?)_


	9. Platicas entre amigos

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo VIII_**

**_Platicas entre amigos._**

**_. . . . ._**

Todas estaban reunidas en casa de Lucy, que últimamente era el punto de reunión para las mujeres, así como la casa de Gray para los hombres. Estaban hablando sobre todo lo que se les ocurriera, aunque últimamente todo lo que hablaban era sobre sus esposos y siempre terminaban quejándose de ellos.

**-¡Vamos! El problema no es estar casados… debe ser otra cosa ¿No creen?- ** comento Lucy ya harta de solo escuchar las quejas de sus amigas.

**-El problema es él y sus celos excesivos Lucy, deberías de ver como observa a mis queridos pasteles… ¡Casi quiere hacerlos explotar con la mirada!- **respondió Erza, siempre solía quejarse sobre Jellal y sus celos excesivos, en especial con sus pasteles ya que según ella, él mira aquel pedazo de cielo como el peor de sus enemigos.

**-Pero debes admitir que en ocasiones le prestas más atención a los pasteles que a Jellal- **menciono Levy haciendo que todas asintieran con la cabeza. Pero Erza es Erza y por más que llevaran casi un año intentando hacerle entender que el problema no era Jellal, sino su enfermizo amor por aquellos pasteles de fresa que tanto preparaba y amaba.

**-¡Tu eres la menos indicada para darme consejos amorosos Levy!- **grito Erza al empezara a verse acorralada por sus amigas.

**-¡Que! ¡¿Por qué?!- **grito Levy en busca de una explicación.

**-Juvia cree que debe recordarle a Levy que siempre se está quejando sobre las acciones de Gajeel- **respondió Juvia y por lo mismo causo unas risillas por la expresión que tenía Levy en esos momentos.

Su rostro era realmente divertido, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, respiraba como una embarazada y podían ver un ligero tic en el ojo derecho, entonces alzo sus manos gritando algo y moviéndolas de un lado a otro **-¡Yo no hago nada para que empiece a maltratar a mis libros, ni que siempre deje la tapa arriba del baño y yo termine resbalándome si voy somnolienta…! ¡Y ni hablar de su música! Todo el día a todo volumen, los vecinos nos odian por eso… - **iba a seguir hablando sobre sus experiencias con un esposo problemático pero la risita de Mirajeane la distrajo.

**-Pero si eso no es nada querida- **le menciono con una de esas típicas sonrisas que siempre tenía en su rostro.

Ninguna entendió a lo que ella se refería, ya que desde que ella y Lissana se habían unido al club de las casadas, a excepción de Lucy, eran las que menos se quejaban y cuando lo hacían realmente era por algo que había sido realmente molesto, pero siempre las habían visto como las personas con la relación más estable, tanto que vivían en el mismo hogar junto a sus esposos Sting y Rouge

**-¿Por qué dices eso Mirajeane?- **cuestiono Lucy.

**-Encontrarte a tu hermana teniendo sexo en la cocina es incomodo y molesto- **respondió Mirajeane sonrojando a Lissana y sorprendiendo a las demás.

**-¡Mira! Ahí cosas que no queremos saber- **menciono Levy toda sonrojada.

**-Si creen que eso fue incomodo deberían haber visto lo que yo- **comento Lissana preocupando levemente a Mirajeane.

**-Juvia quiere saber de que hablas- **pidió Juvia poniendo toda su atención en Lissana

**-Una vez entre a mi habitación, ¡MI habitación!- **recalco Lissana parándose y señalándose dramáticamente **-Y tuve que ver como mi hermana estaba vestida de cuero y siendo azotada mientras tenia sexo con Sting… ¡En mi habitación!- **al terminar, Lissana señalaba acusadoramente a Mirajeane.

Lucy se sonrojo, Levy quedo en blanco y Erza imaginaba la escena algo sonrojada, la única que se reía ante tal confesión era Cana, porque ella también había terminado convirtiéndose amiga de todas. Por otra parte Lissana no quería tener que enterarse de ese tipo de secretos de su hermana y Mirajeane simplemente deseaba disfrutar su sexualidad con libertad, cosa que no podía hacer con su hermana y su cuñado viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

**-Si hablamos de sexo, ustedes definitivamente lo disfrutan -** comento riéndose para después tomar un sorbo de su cerveza y continuar **-No como yo- **termino con un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras Mirajeane reía al imaginar de lo que se trataba.

**-¿A que te refieres?- **pregunto Lissana.

**-Laxus y su maldito problema de eyaculación precoz- **respondió Cana.

Ya no sabían cómo reaccionar, empezaron hablando de celos y maridos molestos ¿Cómo terminaron hablando sobre su vida sexual? Y no es que no la tuvieran o algo por el estilo ya que después de varios años de relación y con la edad de 20 años algo debían saber del tema, pero una cosa era saber sobre la vida sexual de tus amigas y la cosa se complicaba mas cuando hablamos de fetichistas masoquistas y eyaculaciones precoces… ¡¿Cómo debían de reaccionar ante eso?!

Por suerte para todas, Juvia siempre vivía en su mundo o como ellas lo llamaban "etapa de luna de miel", así que empezó a hablar de un tema que todas sabían que ella adoraba, Gray.

**-Juvia tiene suerte de estar con Gray-sama- **empezó a ensimismarse en su mundo, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, comenzando a murmurar cosas audibles para sus amigas **-Aunque Juvia tenga que levantarse temprano todos los días para prepararle el desayuno a Gray-sama, Juvia lo disfruta mucho a la hora de despertarlo y Juvia siempre puede elegir la ropa que Gray-sama usara- **sus amigas la escuchaban atentamente pero no podían evitar imaginarse algunas cosas pervertidas cuando ella menciono que disfrutaba despertarlo pero aun así continuaron escuchando **-Es difícil dejar todo listo antes de ir a la universidad pero a Juvia le gusta hacerlo por Gray-sama pero aun así… Juvia odia a las rivales de amor de Gray-sama… si tan solo no fuera tan atractivo- **termino de hablar con un aura negativa a su alrededor, totalmente opuesto a como inicio.

Está de más decir que le encanta cocinar, y disfrutaba muchísimo más hacerlo cuando de Gray se trataba, pero aun así, por más perfecto que todo pareciera, Juvia solía quejarse de las rivales de amor que tenia, sin importar que ella viva bajo su techo, que ya casi sea su esposa, y es que había disfrutado ese año en lugar de soportarlo, sin importar que ella fuera la única mujer que Gray viera, no podía evitar celarlo y quejarse de que su novio sea tan atractivo que llame la atención del sexo opuesto.

**_. . . . ._**

Por otro lado, estaban todos en casa de Gray, bebiendo, pero con moderación, nadie quería volver a repetir lo que paso con Erza, eso de ir a una boda con resaca no era lo suyo. Podían soportar los enojos de sus dulces mujeres, pero por falta de práctica ya no eran capaces de soportar la bebida como antes. Pero ahí estaban ellos, bebiendo y platicando sobre el único tema que les interesaba… mujeres.

**-¡Ya lo he dicho! Gray nunca morirá de hambre como lo hare yo- **menciono Jellal llorando dramáticamente y es que cuando las mujeres salieron en la plática y cuando específicamente Gray alardeaba sobre lo bien que cocinaba Juvia, no pudo evitar quejarse por la poca preocupación de Erza sobre su alimentación.

¡Era su esposa desde hace más de un año y el único día que le preparo algo a él había sido un pastel de chocolate con fresas! ¡Sabiendo que odiaba el maldito chocolate!

**-Vamos… no te enojes conmigo por tener a la mejor chef de la universidad como novia, tu bien sabias que Erza solo piensa en pasteles cuando quisiste casarte- **Gray no pudo evitar reírse por lo que dijo, estimaba a Jellal pero era realmente divertido cada que él se quejaba por ser quien mantenía la casa en orden, limpia y además se encargaba de la dieta de ambos.

No es que alguno de ellos fuera machista, a excepción de Elfman y su complejo para que todos sean hombres, pero siempre pensaron que Erza era realmente dulce con Jellal, aunque el hecho de que le preparara algo ya era un gran logro cuando ellos casi morían cada que se acercaban a los pasteles que Erza preparaba. Si… ella amaba tanto los pasteles que ya estaba a un año de graduarse de repostería.

**- ¡Pero es tan injusto!- **y entonces Jellal se puso a llorar con un aura deprimente sobre él.

Desde que Jellal era un hombre casado había cambiado tanto, pero también estaba Gajeel, si antes le tenía miedo a Levy ahora era algo más notorio, el volumen de su música estaba limitado al igual que los cigarros.

Y como siempre, Gajeel y Jellal empezaron a tener una discusión como si fueran marido y mujer.

**-Pensar que dentro de poco formaras parte de ellos- **menciono Natsu ignorando la típica pelea de Gajeel y Jellal.

**-Para mi suerte estoy acostumbrado a vivir con Juvia- **exclamo Gray.

**-Pero ellas cambian cuando tienen un anillo en sus dedos- **dijo Natsu.

**-Pero ellos no vivían con ellas antes de casarse Natsu, no como Juvia y yo- **y Gray estaba completamente seguro de que cuando ambos dijeran que aceptaban y regresaran a su hogar, no cambiaría nada entre ellos.

Aunque teniendo a ese par frente a él lo hacía dudar un poco, solo un poco.

**_. . . . ._**

La platica sobre Gray continuo un rato más hasta que Erza empezó a hablar sobre sus adorados pasteles y aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de platicas no podían evitar reírse por algunos de sus comentarios.

Finalmente todas se quedaron dormidas y la noche dio paso a un nuevo amanecer.

Juvia fue la primera en levantarse por causa de los nervios, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para atender sus necesidades y finalmente bajo para ver a sus amigas durmiendo en la sala.

Levy estaba recostada junto con Erza y Juvia en el piso de la sala, Mirajeane y Lissana dormían juntas en el sillón de dos plazas y Lucy estaba acurrucada en el sillón de una plaza junto al felino azul de Happy.

Esa imagen le trajo varios recuerdos a Juvia, después de todo, ella fue la más insistente con la rubia para saber sobre los avances de su relación con Natsu.

_El día estaba extrañamente tranquilo, Gray había salido a comprar algunos materiales para su tarea y sus esculturas y ella se había quedado en casa para limpiar, pero ya todo estaba ordenado y ella no tenia nada mas que esperar._

_Aunque conociendo a Gray como lo conocía, seguramente tardaría, así que fue por su bolso y salió a caminar topándose con una visión un tanto desagradable para sus ojos, Natsu y Gray se dirigían a su casa platicando._

_Si bien era algo que le parecería bien al resto del mundo, Juvia seguía con la idea de que Natsu era homo y estaba tras Gray, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese día, no importaba como Erza había hecho confesar a Natsu con uno de sus tacones sobre su espalda y mucho menos le importaba que Lucy estuviera de por medio._

_Porque bien sabia que Lucy también estaba tras Gray, como olvidar esas miradas que desde el colegio se mandan esos dos, como olvidar que siempre que Lucy necesita apoyo en lugar de acudir a su novio acudia con Gray y viceversa._

_Pero claro, estamos hablando de Juvia, para ella todos eran rivales en el amor, no le importaban las torturas que recibió Natsu por parte de Erza para confesar si era gay o no y mucho menos le importaba que Lucy solo acudiera con Gray porque el causante de sus penas era su novio Natsu; nada de eso importaba, si algo con vida se acercaba al espacio vital de Gray era considerado un rival del amor para Juvia._

_Así que decidida a resolver eso se encamino a casa de Lucy, si ella confesaba que vivía con Natsu, que estaba comprometida, que se fugaron a las vegas y se casaron o cualquier otra cosa que la emparejara con Natsu dejaría de insistir tanto sobre la homosexualidad de Natsu y el adulterio de parte de Lucy._

_No tardo muchos minutos en llegar a su casa, toco la puerta y espero… no paso nada, volvió a tocar la puerta y volvió a esperar… nuevamente no paso nada, toco por tercera vez con mucha mayor fuerza y nuevamente no paso nada._

_Seguramente estaba planeando como conquistar a Gray, así que tomo la llave de emergencia que estaba debajo de un florero y entro a la casa; definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con aquella imagen._

_Happy estaba saltando en los muebles y Lucy recogía algunas hojas tiradas en el piso, seguramente esas hojas contenían sus planes para conquistar a Gray por lo que decidió ayudarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era la novela que Lucy escribia por lo que le regreso las hojas._

**_-Gracias Juvia, si Happy no se hubiera puesto a saltar mi novela no habría terminado así- _**_menciono Lucy con una leve risa._

Bostezo levemente a causa del sueño y se rio entre dientes, definitivamente ese era un día para recordar, después de todo, al leer la novela de Lucy se dio cuenta de que era una historia llena de romance, donde los personajes principales eran realmente parecidos a ella y Natsu. Solo por eso sus celos empezaron a ser redirigidos a verdaderas rivales de amor, como las integrantes del club de admiradoras de Gray, pero claro, esa es otra historia.

Se recostó nuevamente junto a Erza para dormir unos minutos más, total, eran las 8 y ella tenía que… ¿Las 8 am?

En el momento en el que reacciono de la hora soltó un pequeño grito que despertó a todas menos a Erza, la cual seguía dormida abrazando a Levy como un oso de peluche. Una pequeña gota de sudor cruzo por la frente de todas al imaginar que Jellal era el que normalmente tenía esa posición.

Tardaron unos minutos, pero lograron rescatar a Levy de los brazos de Erza y además levantarla usando un viejo pero practico truco, poner un pedazo de pastel cerca de Erza. Y si eso no hubiera funcionado el plan B era llamar a Jellal para que despertara a su linda esposa, después de todo, ellas no querían arriesgarse a una Erza enfurecida por haberla despertado.

Pero como ese no es el caso y todas ya estaban despiertas la casa en la que estaban dejo de ser tan pacifica como lo era hace unos minutos para convertirse en un pequeño campo de guerra.

Tomaron turnos para desayunar y bañarse, además tenían que arreglar las cosas que iban a ocupar.

Esa escena era tan nostálgica para todas ya que la habían vivido en varias ocasiones. La vivieron con Erza, con Lissana, con Mirajeane e incluso con Cana, se trataba de las hora previas a la boda.

Esas horas donde solían desayunar, bañarse, ir con un estilista, regresar a casa de Lucy para terminar de arreglarse, unas se vestían, otras se colocaban los tacones, y cuando terminaban, era hora de ayudar a la novia.

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos, tratar de no desmayarse por la velocidad con la que conducía Erza, ya que entre ella y Mirajeane, siempre preferirían a Erza, porque siendo honestos, ninguna de las demás sabia conducir.

Llegaron a una casa, cosa que le pareció extraño a todas, en especial a Lucy.

**-Un momento… ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!- **exclamo Lucy mientras señalaba la casa dramáticamente.

**- Juvia consiguió a la mejor persona para que la arreglara- **contesto mientras se bajaba del auto y se dirigía a la casa.

Todas la siguieron sin problema, a excepción de Lucy que se le notaba intranquila, tocaron la puerta y una mujer les abrió la puerta.

**-Bienvenidas amas, si tarde demasiado no duden en castigarme- **menciono una mujer de peculiar cabello rosado con el uniforme de una sirvienta, les cedió paso a la casa y se retiro.

**-Juvia porque tenias que elegir a esta persona- **susurraba Lucy mientras caminaba por la casa.

Todas entraron a lo que parecía ser la sala, había muchas sillas esperándola y una enorme caja que contenía maquillaje.

**-Tomen asiento- **menciono la misma persona que les abrió la puerta.

**-Virgo, puedes retirarte- **comento una persona que recien entraba a la sala y al vizualisar una cabellera rubia se acerco a ella y se inclino frente suyo **-¿Esto es verdad?- **pregunto tomando la mano de Lucy para mirarla al rostro **-Mi amada Lucy, al fin regresas a tu hogar- **exclamo aquel joven con un traje y el cabello anaranjado y despeinado, pero que combinaba perfectamente con sus gafas.

Todas se sorprendieron ante tal escena e intercalaban la mirada entre aquel individuo y Lucy, esperando alguna explicación.

**-No regrese Loki, ni siquiera se que hago aquí- **respondió algo fastidiada de la situación.

Ante tal respuesta Loki se fue a una esquina con un aura deprimente sobre él, mientras todas veian a Lucy pidiendo una explicación.

**-Lucy… ¿Qué significa esto?- **pregunto Erza algo sonrojada, ya que imaginaba que Lucy cometia adulterio con Loki y las escenas que pensaba no eran aptas para todo publico.

**-Es un viejo amigo- **respondió con tranquilidad mientras observaba la escena dramática que montaba Loki.

**-Pero de donde lo conoces Lu-chan- **pregunto ahora Levy.

**-Antes vivía con él y con varias personas mas, pero después decidi mudarme ya que parecía una casa de locos- **comento mientras a su mente venían tantos recuerdos.

**-¡¿A quien llamas loca?! ¡Eh¡- **pregunto una mujer que vestia un traje de baño, de cabello largo y color azul.

**-A nadie, por supuesto que a nadie- **respondió Lucy temblando de miedo.

**-Vamos Acuario, no molestes a Lucy, tenemos tiempo de no verla- **menciono un hombre moreno que acompañaba y abraza a Acuario de la cintura.

**-Ya que están aquí comenzemos, evi- **dijo otra persona que entraba a la habitación. Un hombre alto y moreno, usando lentes de sol y una camisa azul junto a un pantalón negro **-Que la novia se siente en el centro, evi- **comento y se dirijio a buscar un peine y su secadora

**-Juvia ansia ver como quedara- **susurraba Juvia estando tan feliz de que la arreglaran para ese día.

Y así la mañana paso, Lucy era recibida por sus viejos amigos con comentarios extraños, Juvia solo se encontraba en su mundo color rosa junto con Gray y las demás estaban felices de ver a Juvia tan alegre mientras Acuario y Scorpio le ayudaban un poco a Cancér, quien arreglaba a Juvia.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Y asi termina este cap :3 originalmente iba a ser mas largo pero... e.e mi inspiracion no llego a tanto :3 creo que este fue sobre lo que pensaban las chicas xD en fin~ se viene el siguiente :333 cada vez mas cerca del final! creo que solo quedan d capitulos :3

Y el final ya esta e.e pero... falta lo demas xD asi que no se preocupen~ esta historia la voy a terminar antes que inicien clases ya que quiero hacer algo nuevo ^^ o seguir con estrella fugaz xD

Total~ :3 espero que lo disfruten y me perdonen por mi ausencia e.e no fue por gusto :c fue por enfermedad, trabajo, escuela, novio (bueno... el si fue por gusto xD) no habia tiempo y.. a penas y dormia! D:! pero regrese! y con inspiracion :333

Ademas como escribo en mi trabajo puede que termine pronto~ x3

Esta loca que se ausenta merece un review? :3


	10. La ultima del grupo

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo IX_**

**_La ultima del grupo._**

**_. . . . ._**

Un poco perezosas habían salido de aquella casa, Lucy tenia uno que otro escalofrió por el miedo que le provocaba Acuario y Virgo, en realidad, las 12 personas que vivían ahí le causaban escalofríos, aunque de cierta manera le recordaban a todos los días que vivía junto con Natsu y sus amigos.

Al subir al auto tenía una sonrisa alegre y agradecía demasiado la gentileza de Loki al ofrecerse a llevarlas, ya que Erza tenia esmalte de uñas recién puesto y no quería dañarlo **-¿Podrían decirme como le va a mi hermosa Lucy?- **pregunto a todas la presentes, quienes veían de manera extraña el aura brillante que emitía al hablar de su amiga.

**-Le va muy bien, recientemente gano un concurso por su novela y se decidió a enviarla a una casa editorial- **comento Levy orgullosa de su amiga, ya que por más que se negó, ella había inscrito esa historia de un amor apasionado, porque simplemente tenía tiempo de no leer algo que le causara tantas emociones al leer.

**-Ya veo, mi señora Layla se enorgullecería de saberlo- **comento un poco nostálgico viendo a Lucy **-En verdad te pareces tanto a mi señora Lucy- **comento observando su reflejo por el retro visor.

**-Juvia no sabe quién es Layla- **comento volteando a ver a Loki, ladeando su cabeza haciendo que su peinado se fuera de lado.

**-Layla era mi madre, falleció hace casi 15 años- **respondió Lucy tranquilamente, por lo que Juvia se disculpo por haber preguntado **-No te preocupes, no lo sabías- **le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

**-También estaría orgullosa de verte tan hermosa, son casi 5 años desde que nos dejaste, incluso debes estar casada- **menciono Loki con un aura un poco más hostil, causándole miedo a Juvia quien estaba a su costado.

**-Lu-chan tiene un novio muy lindo, pero estoy segura que de no ser que ella le pida matrimonio nunca estarán juntos- **respondió Levy causando algunas risas en sus amigas y que Lucy inflara sus mejillas.

En el trayecto a la casa de Lucy continuaron hablando de temas triviales, Erza se sentía mal porque cuando ella estaba al volante nunca hablaban así y también estuvieron animándola, era un ambiente muy cómodo.

**_. . . . ._**

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron quien era el más nervioso en una boda? Muchos dicen que la novia, pero la verdad es que la novia tiene a sus amigas quela apoyan, la verdad oculta tras una boda es que es el hombre quien siente más nervios y es que no ayuda que tus amigos se estén quejando sobre sus matrimonios y otros se estén burlando porque pronto estarás como ellos.

Así que él, Gray Fullbaster, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, a decir verdad no tenían que hacer las cosas que hicieron con Jellal su adorable novia y futura esposa celosa había dejado todo arreglado por sus propias manos, esas suaves manos que tal vez en la noche le darían un poco de placer, pero a lo largo de su vida le darían varios golpes.

La verdad es que el sabia que casarse con Juvia o cualquier mujer, era algo bueno y malo, pero aunque lo acusaran de cursi, amaba tanto a esa mujer que dudaba encontrar a otra igual y por eso estaba en su casa, viendo un partido de futbol mientras le temblaban las manos y le sudaban, eran tan solo las once de la mañana y su boda era a las dos de la tarde, podían ver incluso una película del señor de los anillos si lo deseaban y llegar a tiempo, porque solo planeaba cambiarse.

Aunque ese era su plan, al parecer no era el de sus amigos **-¡Hielito! Siéntate en esa silla y deja que hagamos algo que lamentaremos toda nuestra vida- **comento Natsu con cara de pocos amigos, a lo lejos observaba a Gajeel igual y a Jellal feliz, por lo que supuso que todo eso era idea suya.

**-Vamos, ven, solo te ayudaremos a verte bien con el traje porque con las manos así solo conseguirías cortarte- **y fue cuando se fijo, sus manos no solo sudaban, también temblaban como si tuviera un par de maracas en ellas.

Con paso lento se sentó y vio como Gajeel y Natsu intentaban lavarle el pelo y sentía como Jellal le ayudaba a rasurarse, la verdad es que era una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto, solo faltaba que Natsu sugiriera maquillarlo y ya habría asegurado que ese día sería completamente inolvidable.

Después de un par de horas y de verse en un espejo, se dio cuenta que se veía mejor de lo que se había visto en toda su vida, el cabello estaba arreglado hacia atrás y su rostro no se veía como el de un vago con días de no haber pasado por la limpieza diaria de un varón común.

Aunque no importaba lo bien que se veía, se sentía un poco extraño porque sus amigos lo hubieran hecho **-Nunca hablaremos de esto- **comenzó con la cabeza gacha y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

**-Totalmente de acuerdo- **respondieron Natsu y Gajeel al unisonó, mientras que Jellal se le veía feliz, no podía negar que estaba feliz y se había divertido haciéndolo, ahora entendía porque las mujeres lo hacían tanto con sus amigas.

**_. . . . ._**

Habían llegado a la casa de Lucy, Loki esperaba por ellas afuera junto al auto que habían rentado, un auto clásico adornado de flores blancas, subieron rápidamente a la habitación que siempre utilizaban y empezaron a vestirse.

Algunas ayudaban a las otras a ponerse el vestido o subir las cremalleras, algunas se apoyaban en la pared o en alguien cercana para ponerse sus tacones y Juvia esperaba sentada, todos los nervios los comenzaba a sentir.

Todas se acercaron y la ayudaron a pararse, unas le ayudaron el vestido, otras reacomodaron su peinado, y Levy le estaba ayudando con los zapatos, se veía hermosa, como una princesa, Natsu como siempre había hecho el diseño.

**-Ahora que lo pienso, Natsu no es quien diseño nuestros vestidos- **menciono Erza al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

**-Se que diseño el vestido de Mirajeane y Lissana así como el tuyo, y ahora el de Juvia, ¿Por qué?- **contesto y pregunto Lucy quien ahora tenía un vestido de color celeste y largo.

**-Es que… si así de hermosos son los nuestros, me pregunto como será el tuyo Lucy- **menciono Erza logrando sonrojar a la mencionada, cabe decir que su sonrojo se podría confundir con el color de su cabello, por lo que ignoro la pregunta y dio media vuelta.

**-Lo mejor será apurarnos o se nos hará tarde- **menciono al salir por la puerta, todas se lanzaron miradas cómplices, ella les ocultaba algo y al fin lograrían sacárselo.

Subieron al carro y Loki subía al puesto del conductor **-Muchas gracias por esto Loki- **menciono Lucy con una sonrisa.

Se encaminaron a la iglesia y no tardaron mucho en llegar, todos esperaban su llegada y una a una bajaba, Erza llevaba un vestido color rojo, con un gran escote en la espalda, Levy llevaba un vestido color verde limón, un poco corto y te tirantes anchos y Lucy su vestido celeste y largo.

Para después dar paso a Juvia, quien bajo con ayuda de sus amigas, su vestido de tirantes anchos, con un escote que resaltaba sus atributos, la falda a la cadera y bajo su pecho una cintilla con pedrería en forma de gotas, el vestido no tenia cola, se veía simple y elegante, su maquillaje natural y su cabello en un recogido con algunos mechones rizados la hacían ver bien.

Lyon, su hermano mayor se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y cederle su brazo **-Cuando la princesa quiera entrar, que el desgraciado ya te espera adentro- **comento causando una risa en las mujeres.

**-No es un desgraciado Lyon, es una buena persona- **comento con un sonrojo, causando que su hermano también se sonrojara.

**-Siempre he dicho que estarías mejor conmigo, segura que no quieres escapar de esta boda y casarnos en lo clandestino- **comento, su hermana se sonrojo y empezó a imaginarse esa escena, todas las demás veían eso un poco nerviosas y entendían que esa gran imaginación era de familia.

**-Lyon… amo a Gray y solo escaparía con el- **respondió Juvia, sus ojos estaban brillantes y su sonrisa era sincera, muy a su pesar Lyon la encamino al altar, donde Gray la esperaba, dudo un poco para darle su mano, pero lo hizo y lo observo **-Cuídala- **menciono para irse a sentar.

El padre empezó a dar la misa, y todos sus amigos los veían con felicidad, entre el público se observaba también a Alzac y Bisca, a Laxus junto con Cana, a un par de amigos de Juvia que hizo en el colegio Phantom Lord, y todos ellos aplaudieron, silbaron e hicieron un poco de bullicio cuando dieron el sí y se besaron.

**. . . . .**

Todos estaban ya en el salón donde se daría la fiesta, estaban felices por la nueva pareja, en una mesa estaban sentados Lucy con Natsu junto a Alzac y Bisca, se les observaba platicar muy animados y a los pocos minutos se unieron Cana y Laxus, nadie entendía que clase de relación tenían esas tres parejas y realmente les causaba mucha curiosidad.

Por otro lado estaba Erza con Jellal, Levy junto a Gajeel y Mirajeane con Sting, estaban platicando, aunque no podían ignorar lo distraída que estaba Erza por estar observando a Lucy con sus amigos.

**-Erza cariño, mejor divierte y le preguntamos en otro momento- **menciono Jellal esperando que su esposa reaccionara, pero lo ignoro completamente, por lo que se paro y llego con un pedazo de pastel cosa que la tuvo distraída por un momento.

**-Se nota que sabes cómo domarla- **menciono Gajeel quien se reía alegremente.

**-No deberías de decir eso cariño- **comento Levy con una falsa sonrisa, callando al momento a Gajeel.

A lo lejos estaban Lucy y Natsu riendo, recordando algunas cosas y platicando con algunos de sus amigos.

**-Vamos… ¿Cuándo veré a su bebe?- **pregunto Lucy muy entusiasmada por conocer a la hija de Bisca.

**-El día que quieras Lucy, sabes que solo tienes que ir a visitarme- **respondía con una sonrisa, y la rubia hizo un adorable puchero.

**-Pero vives muy lejos… y Natsu no sabe manejar…- **comento aun con su puchero.

**-¿Por qué no salimos los tres? Como hacíamos antes de que se mudaran- **comento Cana con una sonrisa.

**-Estaría bien, solo nos ponemos de acuerdo- **a la respuesta Bisca se pusieron a reír ya que sabían que nunca llegaban a un acuerdo.

Regresando a la mesa de Erza, después de comer su pastel continuo observándolos pensando que había algo sospechoso, el solo hacerles un favor no los podría convertir en tan íntimos amigos.

**-Vamos Erza, es normal que no conozcamos a todos sus amigos, si es algo importante ellos nos lo contaran a su debido tiempo- **menciono Levy quien ya estaba un poco molesta de que Erza solo pensara en ellos estando en la boda de sus amigos, pero Erza es Erza y por más que insistieran no lo dejaría.

A los pocos minutos se anuncio el lanzamiento del ramo y todas las solteras del lugar se acercaron, Juvia lo lanzo con un poco de fuerza lanzando muy arriba por lo que ninguna lo tomo hasta que le pego a Natsu en la cabeza, todas vitoreaban a Lucy que lo tenía en la mano mientras ella se preocupaba por el golpe que Natsu había recibido.

Los que estaban en la mesa se rieron y Erza quien se había decidido a ir escucho un comentario que no logro entender.

**-Es demasiado irónico que fueras tu quien lo tomara- **menciono Cana y después Lucy empezó a decirle algo en voz baja y con un puchero, cosa que a los demás les causo risa.

**_. . . . ._**

Habían pasado ya cinco meses de la boda de Juvia y Gray, Erza continuaba pensando en que tendría de irónico que Lucy tomara el ramo y Levy trataba de no regañar tanto a Gajeel quien se esforzaba por hacerla sentir cómoda en casa, estaban todos esperando a Lucy y Natsu, quienes los habían citado en una pequeña cafetería cercana al conocido parque de los enamorados, cuando escucharon la campana de la puerta sonar y los vieron pasar por ella.

Se acercaron a ellos y tomaron asiento, tenían un mal presentimiento, Natsu estaba serio y eso no era del todo bueno **-¿Qué sucede chicos?- **pregunto Erza al ver que Natsu estaba pensando demasiado.

**-Me acaban de informar que gane el concurso de diseño- **respondió Natsu, cosa que alegro a todos, pues ya había perdido el semestre anterior y que ganara estaba vez era una gran noticia, pero al ver la falta de efusividad de su amigo se calmaron y preocuparon.

**-Y bueno… al fin se comunico una editorial conmigo- **contesto Lucy, pero sus amigos ya no estaban para celebrar, no entendían porque unas buenas noticias a ellos los tenía tan serios.

**-La verdad es… que si lanzaran mi colección de otoño, pero tendría que viajar a América es un intercambio que va en el premio del primer lugar- **comento Natsu, tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía triste, el tener que separarse de Lucy, pero los veían tomados de la mano y lanzándose miradas muy discretas.

**-La editorial esta en Londres, pero logre convencerlos de arreglarnos en New York, donde tienen otra cede- **comento Lucy, ahora lo entendían, el problema no era porque ellos se separaran, era porque se separaban de ellos **-Yo me tengo que ir hoy mismo- **comento Lucy tomando la mano de Natsu.

**-Lu-chan… me alegro tanto por ti- **comento Levy quien estaba llorando y se había parado para abrazarla.

**-Yo también me alegro por tu Lucy- **dijo Erza tomando su mano en señal de apoyo.

Gray la miraba con felicidad y tristeza, pero él no lloraba, le sonreía orgulloso **-Cumple tu sueño Lucy, te prometo que yo cumpliré el mío- **algunos no entendieron, pues ellos dos llegaron a tener una gran amistad antes de que Lucy estuviera siempre con Natsu.

**-¿Cuándo te vas Natsu?- **pregunto Juvia a punto de llorar, no quería que él se fuera, ya que él era a quien más apreciaba de aquel grupo, después de todo fue su primer amor y su primer amigo.

**-En una semana Juvia- **le respondió con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa solo logro que Juvia empezara a llorar, no era el Natsu feliz, se le notaba triste como lo estaban sus amigos.

Lucy se paro y abrazo a Levy quien aun lloraba **-Tengo que irme, aun tengo que avisarle a otras personas y arreglar mis cosas- **comento para salirse, Natsu la acompaño después de abrazar a Juvia y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Quién diría que sería la última vez que los vieran.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Yo se que tarde... no me maten! DD:! ahora si~ owo

Jo~ ;-; llore cuando los hice salir por la puerta... les contare un pequeño secreto... esta historia esta por terminar ;A; solo quedan dos capitulos mas y... y... bu~ T-T

Tal vez esperaban algo mas pero... bueno :c la verdas es que me distraje escribiendo unas cuatro historias que no he publicado e.e tal vez suba una al acabar fiebr de bodas ._. en fin~ :3 espero que les gustara... ya casi acabamos :'D

La verdad... estaba por escribir los agradecimeintos pero mejor subo los dos caps y ya me pongo sentimental :'3 por lo mientras buscare un refugio e.e se que querran matarme cuando lean esos dos capitulos

**_Review~(?)_**


	11. Despedidas y reencuentros

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Fiebre de bodas-_**

**_Capítulo X _**

**_Despedidas y reencuentros._**

**_. . . . ._**

Habían salido del café donde citaron a sus amigos, a Lucy le parecía muy dramático el cómo les mencionaron sus planes futuros pero… había sido idea de Natsu, citarlos y comentarles, él ya había podido despedirse de Mirajeane y Lissana, así como de sus compañeros de facultad, ella solo se llevaba bien con Levy y por supuesto, sus amigos del colegio, así como Cana y Bisca, por lo mismo ahora estaban en camino a visitar a su pequeña sobrina, ya que les habían pedido ser los padrinos de Asuka.

También verían a Cana y Laxus, era impensable irse sin despedirse de ellos, aunque así como con sus amigos solo irían, les comentarían y se retirarían.

Ella tenía que hacer sus maletas, ver confirmaciones de los boletos, horarios, hotel, mientras que él, tenía que regresar a la universidad y empezar a movilizarse, para la fortuna de ambos tanto Natsu como Lucy tendrían que ir a New York, además de que la universidad le iba a proporcionar una beca completa a Natsu, así como lanzarlo al mundo de la moda comercial y obviamente proporcionaría un pequeño departamento y los gastos básicos, aunque fuera solo un año, ya era suficiente para ellos.

Esperaban lograr grandes cosas, ella que su historia empezara a venderse y se convirtiera en un Best Seller, él que su colección fuera un éxito y pudiera mantenerse como un diseñador de tendencias. Realmente aspiraban a lo grande, pero de momento estaban frente a la casa de Alzac y Bisca, tocaron y a los pocos segundos Alzac les abrió la puerta **-Vamos, pasen- **dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, a pesar de vivir en Tokio, ellos vivían en un área un tanto alejada, donde más que grandes edificios y tiendas comerciales, había pequeños comercios y muchas casas y departamentos, su casa, de dos pisos y color verde, tenía un hermoso jardín.

**-Gracias- **dijeron al unisonó con una sonrisa y pasaron, así como el exterior, el interior era hermoso, se notaba un poco vacio ya que aun estaban consiguiendo muebles y desempacando cajas, pero lo que tenían estaba bien acomodado, algunas fotos, un televisor en la sala, los sillones y una pequeña mesita, cerca de ella estaba Asuka en el suelo jugando con unos peluches, Lucy no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ella y cargarla. Imagen que le encanto a Natsu, su dulce Lucy cargando a su hijo o hija en un par de años, la idea no le parecía nada mal.

**-¿Cómo han estado?- **pregunto Alzac mientras sonreía al ver a Lucy con Asuka **-Muy bien… por cierto, no sabes si Cana y Laxus ya están en camino- **cuestiono Natsu ya que esperaba que su visita fuera realmente corta, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón mientras observaban a Lucy jugar con la niña en brazos.

**-Acaban de llamar, están en un embotellamiento y no creen salir pronto- **comento Bisca que estaba saliendo de lo que parecía ser la cocina y tomaba asiento junto a su esposo.

**-Solo queríamos despedirnos de ustedes- **menciono Lucy dejando a la niña en el piso nuevamente y sentándose junto a Natsu **-Yo me iré el día de hoy a América y no sé cuanto tarde en regresar y Natsu ira conmigo en una semana- **continuo la rubia mientras tomaba de la mano a Natsu.

**-Mientras estemos en contacto todo estará bien, sino, no olviden que esta es su casa y pueden venir cuando sea- **mención Bisca mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas, ellos asintieron y ambas parejas se pararon y encaminaron a la puerta, Lucy los abrazo a ambos mientras que Natsu abrazo a Bisca y le dio la mano a Alzac, se alejaron despidiéndose con la mano.

Y desde ese día sus amigos no supieron mas de Lucy, ella les hablaba cada semana al principio, después cada mes, y conforme fue pasando el tiempo lo hacía en fechas especiales, con Natsu tuvieron la oportunidad de llevarlo al aeropuerto y despedirlo ahí, pero al igual que con Lucy primero era cada semana, después una llamada al mes y después ocasiones especiales

Porque así como los días se vuelven semanas y las semanas se vuelven meses, esos meses terminaron por convertirse en años, en 7 largos años donde solo tenían la oportunidad de escuchar a sus amigos en sus cumpleaños y en esos 7 años tanto Natsu como Lucy se volvieron un par de estrellas para sus amigos en Tokio, ya que lo poco que sabían de ellos era por televisión, revistas e internet, no dudaban para nada que hubieran cambiado mucho, pero no era lo mismo a verlos todos los días en la cafetería de la universidad que verlos a través de un televisor.

Varios años ya habían pasado desde la boda de Erza y la de Juvia, Levy nunca paso por la iglesia y Lucy… bueno, a pesar de que todos ya eran unos profesionistas, tenían sus hogares e incluso sus familias formadas, Lucy y Natsu no avanzaron mucho en los años que habían pasado pues seguían como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado en ellos.

Erza y Jellal tenían una pequeña hija de tan solo 6 años, Atai Fernandes, con cabello color escarlata como el de su madre y ojos color café como los de su padre, mientras que Juvia y Gray tenían un par de retoños ya que Juvia tuvo gemelos hace no más de un año, ambas habían sido mujeres, lo que le causo un ataque de celos a Gray a los minutos de tenerlas en sus brazos, Ame y Kori Fullbaster y por otro lado Levy y Gajeel aun no eran padres, pero ella ya estaba a los 6 meses de su primer embarazo.

Todo eso había pasado después de 7 años, sin mencionar que cada uno ejercía su profesión, Erza y Juvia tenían su propio restaurant, Jellal era miembro de una importante empresa, Gray había logrado combinar su título de Ingeniero Civil con su ingenio artístico y de momento era reconocido por sus edificios tan originales, Gajeel logro formar su banda, pero a los 2 años se desintegraron y abrió una escuela de música con ayuda de Levy, quien escribía cuentos infantiles en sus momentos libre.

Natsu por otra parte después de haber logrado ganar el concurso de diseño y que su colección fuera lanzada al mercado, había teniendo tanto éxito que desde hace 5 años se encontraba viajando por el mundo junto con Lucy, una escritora reconocida en América y Europa ya que ella escribía en ingles, quien además de ser escritora, también era modelo exclusiva de la marca "Tueurs de dragons"

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que estaban en la universidad, algunos tenían tiempo de no verse, en especial los hombres ya que las mujeres se las arreglaban para verse cada cierto tiempo, aunque siempre les hizo falta Lucy. Pero hoy, después de tanto tiempo iban a encontrarse, ya que Natsu había decidido descansar esa temporada del mundo de la moda, por lo que regresaban a Japón para ver a sus amigos y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Lucy le hablo a Levy y pidió que los reuniera a todos.

Y ya estaban todos reunidos en un pequeño y acogedor café, situado en el centro de Tokio, aquel acogedor café donde habían sido citados para que sus amigos se despidieran hace tanto tiempo. Estaban platicando, de varias cosas que habían estado recordando desde hace una semana en la que Natsu y Lucy les habían avisado que iban de regreso.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?-** pregunto una rubia a su acompañante.

**-No lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien-** contesto el acompañante de la rubia.

Creo que es obvio quienes son ¿no? Natsu y Lucy estaban en un taxi en camino al punto de reunión, ella iba nerviosa, él estaba tranquilo, aunque ambos estaban ansiosos de ver a sus amigos.

Se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un pequeño beso interrumpido por un tosido, a pesar de eso continuaron viéndose a los ojos. Él observaba a Lucy, sus facciones siempre perfectas, no por nada otras marcas la buscaban para que modelara, pero ella solo lo hacía para él y observo su blanco cuello, en el cual se veía una cadena de un collar que tenia debajo de su blusa.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¿Cómo se verá Lucy?-** pregunto Levy a Erza, mientras imaginaba lo mucho que habría cambiado su amiga **-No lo sé, pero por lo que he visto en revistas debe de verse hermosa-** respondió Erza mientras recordaba las pocas veces que la vio.

Todos estaban pendientes de la plática entre las mujeres, pero voltearon a ver la entrada del lugar ya que la campanilla del local sonó, estaban emocionados al creer que eran sus amigos, pero se llevaron una pequeña decepción al ver entrar a Mirajeane, Lissana, Sting y Rouge, en compañía de sus pequeños hijos que estaban por cumplir 4 años la pequeña Hikari, hija de Mirajeane y Sting y el pequeño Kage hijo de Lissana y Rouge.

Se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, más tarde llegaron Cana y Laxus junto a Alzac y Bisca, no sabían muy bien que hacían ellos ahí ya que Levy no los contacto, pero algunos se sorprendieron cuando Mirajeane se paraba para saludarlos y los invito a sentarse con ellos, agradecían que ese café tuviera un área infantil donde ahora se encontraban todos los pequeños menos las hijas de Juvia quienes estaban en brazos de Levy y Lissana.

Pasaron los minutos y se formo un silencio muy incomodo, silencio que fue roto nuevamente por la campanilla del lugar, finalmente, todos se habían parado para abrazarlos, Lucy y Natsu estaban parados frente a ellos, tal y como los recordaban, claro que las pocas facciones infantiles que recordaban habían desaparecido de ellos, Lucy lucia más delgada, con el cabello hasta la cintura y su pálida piel, Natsu con el cabello un poco más largo, con un rostro que demostraba madurez. Pasaron a sentarse, todos reunidos, mientras los hijos de todos estaban jugando.

**-¡Lu-chan! Me alegro tanto de verte- **comento Levy quien estaba llorando levemente mientras tenia a Kori en sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente. Todas las mujeres estaban que querían llorar, algunas como Bisca, Levy y Mirajeane tenía una que otra lágrima en su rostro, las demás solo tenían sus ojos brillosos.

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, de verlos a todos, no tienen idea de cuánto los extrañe- **menciono Lucy mientras se retiraba algunas lagrimas y se echaba un poco de aire con sus manos **-Se noto que nos extrañaste, con tantas llamadas que recibíamos de tu parte- **respondió Gray un poco molesto, quien recibió un golpe de parte de su esposa por su comentario **-Me hubiera encantado hablarles todos los días pero Natsu se encargo de llenar mi agenda- **contesto mientras todos sus amigos dirigían algunas miradas de odio a Natsu.

**-En mi defensa… ella es tan hermosa que no pude evitar pedirle que modelara- **menciono levantando las manos como si fuera a ser arrestado o algo parecido, tenía miedo pues Erza y Gray lo observaban como si quisieran matarlo, incluso Jellal y Levy tenían esa mirada que le causaba algunos escalofríos.

** -Dejando eso de lado, Juvia quiere saber si Lucy y Natsu ya son algo más que novios- **comento la mujer de cabello azul quien ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo.

**-Bueno… sobre eso…- **Natsu intento decir algo pero antes de lograrlo sus amigos empezaron a reclamarle **-No sé como Lucy ha soportado tener un noviazgo contigo por casi 13 años- **menciono Erza cruzándose de brazos causando que se moviera un poco su cabello ahora corto.

**-Realmente debe amarte, tanto tiempo y sin ningún compromiso, no sé si yo lo soportaría- **opino Levy quien le pasaba a Juvia a su hija pues empezaba a ponerse inquieta ya sea por tener hambre o por querer un cambio de pañal, por lo que se paro y se dirigió al baño con sus dos hijas en brazos y una pañalera, pues Ame también se estaba poniendo inquieta, ya adentro revisaría de que se trataba.

**-Lucy, sabes que cuando tú me lo pidas puedo lastimar seriamente al idiota para que ustedes tengan una relación más seria- **menciono Gray mientras miraba a su amiga, Bisca se reía un poco por la situación, Cana y Laxus no tardaron en pararse para ir a ver cómo estaban los niños, fue entonces cuando Erza se paro con su imponente figura.

**-Dinos Natsu ¿Cuándo es que sentaras cabeza?- **pregunto con los brazos cruzados y acercándose lentamente hasta su amigo, el cual se notaba confuso por no haber entendido la pregunta **-¿Sentar cabeza?- **cuestiono Natsu repitiendo lo que dijo su amiga causando que se molestara un poco **-Si, ya sabes, casarte, tener hijos, formar una familia… esas cosas-** respondió esperando una respuesta clara.

La respuesta de Natsu causo que Erza se aventara al lugar de Natsu con intenciones homicidas, nunca espero eso de él, así que mientras ejercía presión a una llave que le estaba haciendo salió Juvia mirando sorprendida la escena **-¡Erza no lo mates!- **escucho mientras se acercaba a ellos para intentar separarlos, pero Erza la miro y dijo algo que causo que ahora fueran dos personas las que empezaran a golpearlo.

**_-Entonces, si eso es sentar cabeza, hace mucho que lo hice- _**_dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa._

**_-¡Erza, no lo mates!- _**_grito Lucy mirando como Erza lastimaba a Natsu._

**_-Este idiota se atrevió a engañarte- _**_le respondió mirando a Juvia a un lado y viendo como ella también quería hacerle algo al idiota de su amigo._

No importa cuando tiempo pase, simplemente cuando todos están reunidos no puede faltar el desastre, los malos entendidos y las risas por las ocurrencias de cada uno, porque así eran ellos, así se querían y entendían, así se habían soportado durante tanto tiempo y si uno se llegaba a ir, podría regresar cuando quisiera porque los recibirían como si nada hubiera pasado.

**_Fin~_**

* * *

Bien... antes que nada~ hay dos lectoras que me dejan reviews~ que han acertado en el final de la historia ;3 tal vez otros mas pensaron lo mismo pero... jojojo~ eso no lo se xD

Espero que en esta semana pueda decirles quienes fueron :33 junto con el epilogo~

Por que no pensaran que se los iba a dejar asi? dios! es un final completamente abierto xD y odio esos finales D: asi que... en esots dias les estare subiendo el epilogo :3

emm... emmmm... eso es todo~ vamos... hagan sus apuestas! erza matara a natsu o habra algo que lo salve?! xD

No puedo evitar mencionar lo siguiente... En todo el fic he dado leves pistas sobre el final de la historia :3 muy sutiles, pero lo hice x3 asi que en este ultimo capitulo puse algo que es completamente obvio! si no lo ven... buu :c pues esperen el epilogo ;3

**_Review~(?)_**


	12. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**-Fiebre de bodas-**_

_**Epilogo.**_

_**Verdades ocultas.**_

_**. . . . .**_

_Por tan solo un comentario malinterpretado, Natsu ahora estaba en el suelo, con Erza aplicándole una llave en las piernas y brazos, Jellal estaba también sobre Natsu aplicando la misma llave pero en el brazo y pierna contraria a las que tomaba Erza, Levy estaba mordiéndole su brazo con gran molestia mientras que Gray retenía a Juvia en sus brazos para evitar así la muerte segura de su amigo._

_Mientras que Gajeel se burlaba al ver la escena desde su lugar, al igual que Sting y Rouge, Lissana estaba al costado de Lucy tratando de separar a Levy del brazo de Natsu, mientras Mirajeane abrazaba a su amiga por sobre los hombros como si la muerte del Dragneel fuera segura._

_Lucy gritaba constantemente que lo soltaran y que todo había sido un malentendido, pero ninguno la escuchaba, tal vez por los gritos constantes de Natsu pidiendo ayuda o por las maldiciones que le lanzaban Erza y Juvia en conjunto, también podía ser por las sonoras risas de Gajeel y Sting o por los comentarios sarcásticos de Gray y Rouge, pero definitivamente nadie le estaba haciendo caso._

A la escena se sumaron Cana y Laxus quienes regresaban del área infantil, Laxus al ver como todos estaban sobre Natsu no pudo evitar reírse mientras que Cana se paraba al costado de Mirajeane **-¿Qué idiotez hiso Natsu para que esto pasara?- **pregunto mientras que Erza volteaba a verla.

**-El idiota admitió haber engañado a Lucy- **respondió como había estado haciendo unos minutos atrás, la cara que puso Cana dejo sorprendidos a todos **–Él… engañando a Lucy….- **menciono para después ponerse a reír como si no hubiera mañana, causando que todos vieran a la castaña como si estuviera loca.

Aunque hubo otra cosa que los sorprendió a todos, Laxus estaba cargando a un pequeño rubio con los ojos color verde, quien estaba sollozando levemente **-¿Y ese niño Laxus?- **pregunto Erza al no reconocerlo, Cana se rio nuevamente pero más discretamente al igual que Bisca quien junto con Alzac se mantuvieron al margen en cuanto a la golpiza que le pusieron a Natsu.

El niño que estaba en los brazos de Laxus se removió un poco para que lo bajara y una vez estando ya en el piso corrió hasta estar al frente de Lucy con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de todos **–Mami… ¿Por qué…. por qué le pegan a papi?- **pregunto aquel pequeño que ahora estaba en brazos de Lucy, quien la estaba consolando.

**-Tranquilo Hoshi, tan solo es un mal entendido que causo tu papá- **respondió Lucy abrazando al niño mientras sus amigos estaban en shock, dejando a Natsu medio inconsciente **–Tranquilo campeón, tu padre está bien- **menciono Natsu con una gran sonrisa causando que el rubio se calmara un poco, aunque solo un poco porque los moretones que tenia, su ojo morado y el brazo con un poco de sangre no ayudaba.

Todos se fueron reincorporando poco a poco, al igual que Natsu quien se agachaba al piso para recibir en brazos a una pequeña niña con cabello rosa y ojos chocolate que corría hacia él, una vez en sus brazos se paro junto a Lucy que tenia al pequeño rubio **–Creo que tenemos que explicarles algunas cosas- **comento Lucy mientras observaba como Natsu se sentaba dejando a la pequeña sobre sus piernas.

**. . . . .**

Estaban todos reunidos almorzando, habían tenido que juntar varias mesas cuando los niños llegaron corriendo diciendo que tenían hambre, por un lado estaba Juvia quien estaba alimentando a sus dos hijas con un poco de papilla haciendo expresiones un poco raras, Erza reñía a su hija por los modales que tenía en la mesa y todos observaban a Lucy y Natsu mientras ayudaban a los pequeños, que era más que evidente que eran sus hijos, a cortar la comida que tenían en sus platos.

**-No entiendo que está pasando aquí- **menciono Levy dando un gran bocado a su plato, siendo secundada por Erza quien se le notaba furiosa por no estar enterada de esos pequeños y de no haberlos visto cuando ellos entraron.

**-Cuando Natsu dijo que ya sentó cabeza es…- **sabia que ya era tiempo de decirlo, pero no podía, estaba nerviosa y un gran sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

**-Mami… ¿Qué es sentar cabeza?- **pregunto la pequeña con el tenedor en la boca, dando una imagen tan tierna a los ojos de su madre y Erza tenía ganas de regañarla por actuar así en la mesa.

**-Según tía Erza es cuando tienes una esposa y familia- **comento Natsu sin pensarlo tanto, haciendo que sus hijos saltaran a abrazarlos alegremente **-¡Entonces mami y papi ya lo hicieron!- **gritaron con alegría, comentario que algunos no entendían.

**-Está claro que tienen hijos pero… son fuera del matrimonio ¿no?- **pregunto Juvia mientras Lucy se ponía nerviosa **–Bueno… ¿recuerdan la vez que les conté como conocimos a Bisca y Alzac?- **pregunto la rubia ganándose un par de miradas asesinas de parte de Erza y Levy **–Es que no solo nos perdimos y aceptamos ayudarlos… ese día Natsu me pidió matrimonio y decidí ser espontanea una vez- **menciono nerviosa y sonrojada, Natsu tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, ambos habían decidido que ya era momento de comentarles lo que paso.

**-¡Lucy! ¡¿Y aun así te atreviste a decirme que solo dijera "Hey… ¡Me case!"?!- **grito una furiosa Levy y es que como olvidar que cuando Erza se estaba casando, Jura había revelado que ella y Gajeel ahora estaban casados legalmente y fue la misma rubia que oculto su matrimonio por tantos años que solo lo dijera como si no fuera algo importante **-Porque sabía que después te sería difícil decirlo- **susurro Lucy con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

**-Pero aun podemos presenciar su boda en una iglesia- **comento Juvia comenzando a imaginar cómo sería el evento siendo ellos personas reconocidas.

**-Bueno… sobre eso…- **Lucy ya no sabía que mas decir, así que le dirigió una mirada de suplica a Natsu esperando que el dijera algo, aunque tal vez no lo haría por miedo a otra golpiza.

**-Él día que me vestí de príncipe, prometí verla solo como mi esposa, así que considero innecesario hacer una gran boda como las que ustedes hicieron- **comento Natsu haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos mientras volteaba la mirada, fue entonces cuando algo hizo click en la cabeza de Levy.

Ya le había parecido extraño que esos dos se hubieran ido temprano ese día, pero una vez aclaradas las cosas había otro pequeño asunto que tenían que arreglar, fue entonces cuando un aura de batalla apareció alrededor de Erza, Levy, Juvia y Lissana, causando un leve escalofrió a Lucy.

**-Dinos Lucy… ¿Quiénes serán las madrinas de tus hijos?- **preguntaron al unisonó mientras se veían entre ellas como si el mas mínimo comentario pudiera causar una pelea entre ellas, la rubia temblaba y estaba buscando la vía de escape más rápida, aunque por más que buscara no podría encontrar ninguna segura y rápida para sus hijos.

Entonces sucedió lo que daría inicio a una batalla entre mujeres, Bisca se paro junto con Cana a los costados de Natsu y Lucy, Cana tenía las manos en su cadera y Bisca tenía los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho, su sonrisa altanera fue algo que paro las auras de batalla de las mujeres y las vieron esperando lo peor **–Eso no será necesario… nosotras ya somos sus madrinas- **mencionaron al unisonó mientras que Rei, la hija de Lucy abrazaba a Bisca y Hoshi, el hijo de ellos abrazaba a Cana.

Entonces todas empezaron a pelear, mientras los niños veían divertidos como se desarrollaban los hechos con sus madres, para la suerte de Juvia sus hijas no lo recordarían y la única que se mantenía al margen era Levy por su embarazo, los hombres las veían preocupados y reían nerviosamente, mientras que Lucy y Natsu se veían entre ellos.

Natsu se acerco a su rostro, bajo la atenta mirada de todos; ya que las mujeres se detuvieron para ver esa escena tan cursi, los niños los veían curiosos y los hombres solo querían tener algo de que burlarle, se estaba acercando, coloco una mano en su cuello que saco el collar que ocultaba, todos vieron dos anillos en esa cadena, uno era de juguete y el otro era un anillo que parecía ser de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra de esmeralda.

Se estaban viendo a los ojos, cuando los recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes, sus rostros se estaba acercando para darse un beso mientras que las mujeres los veían sin nada de discreción al igual que los varones presentes, y toda la escena que se desarrollaba se vio interrumpida por un tosido.

Todos cayeron al más puro estilo anime y voltearon a ver a Rei, quien tosía levemente, Lucy se acerco a ella y le sobo su espalda **–Lo siento mami, prometo no volver a jugar bajo la lluvia- **susurraba la niña pues últimamente estaba tosiendo cada que sus padres tenían un momento intimo, Natsu la abrazo y cargo **–No pasa nada pequeña- **a los ojos de todos Natsu les parecía tierno, incluso los hombres lo entendían, en especial Gray y Sting al tener dos pequeñas hijas.

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Se había hecho de noche, y cada uno iba a su casa, Lucy estaba cansada, la tarde había sido de locos, pero se alegraba de haber visto a sus viejos amigos, ellos subieron a un taxi que los llevo a la antigua casa de la rubia, que desde hace tantos años no era solo de ella, ya que Natsu se había mudado con ella cuando antes de decidir casarse.

Sus hijos iban dormidos recostados sobre Lucy, mientras Natsu la veía tiernamente, aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón hace tantos años, que en un principio la había visto como a una rival, quien después se convirtió en su amiga, su mejor amiga, su confidente, la que sabía todo de él y quien después se volvió su novia, no podría olvidar el día que se volvió realmente suya.

**_-¡Lucy! ¿Por qué no nos casamos también?- _**_pregunto después de firmar._

**_-¡¿Qué….?!- _**_no salió otro sonido de la boca de ella._

**_-¿Podemos casarnos aquí?- _**_pregunto Natsu esperando una respuesta afirmativa_

_**. . . . .**_

**_-Yo, Natsu Dragneel, prometo solo verte a ti Lucy Heartfilia como mi esposa, prometo amarte y respetarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe- _**_le dijo debajo de aquel árbol de flores de sakura que había afuera del auditorio._

**_-Yo… Lucy Heartfilia prometo amarte y respetarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe, y solo a ti Natsu Dragneel te veré como mi esposo- _**_dijo Lucy llorando levemente, para después besar a Natsu._

_Escucharon unos aplausos y voltearon a ver a un peculiar par, Cana y Laxus __**–No solo vimos como se casaban por el civil, sino también así… vaya la suerte que tenemos- **__comento Cana abrazando a Lucy._

Si… esa mujer realmente le robo el corazón, por ella hizo tantas locuras, por ella fue cursi y por ella es que se supero a sí mismo, incluso de no ser por ella, no sería la persona exitosa que era ahora, todo se lo debía a ella.

Y así, después de un complicado día, se reunieron todos ellos, aquel peculiar grupo que desde el colegio y la universidad no se separaron, aquellos que dieron inicio a una _fiebre de bodas._

* * *

Jo~ primero... :'3 gracias por leer! *w* al fin termino la historia uwu pero... bueno~

~ Alex Darklight~ ustedes se ganaron un AUTO! ok no xD pero talvez les decido un one-shot xD porque fueron quienes adivinarons msi intenciones :3

Asi es~ Natsu y Lucy se casaron mucho antes xD como dice el epilogo~ fue cuando bisca y alzac se casaron o.o wow~

BUA! kami-sama~ que felicidad ;w; es el primer fic que termino... el primero! antes escribia en un foro de sasusaku jo~ e.e amo esa pareja y solo por eso veia naruto... antes era chevere xD

en fin~ e.e es el primer fic que termino y que tiene tanta aceptacion :'3 y todo es gracias a ustedes x3 enserio gracias! proque de no ser por ustedes nunca habria terminado mi idea, Darkrius13... de no ser por el no habria continuado con la historia

Espero que les gustara~ ahora... un par de noticias que tal vez les gusten nwn

Como notaran... el final no dice muy bien como se casaron o tal vez no satisface sus ganas de nalu e.e

Asi que en una semana o dos estare subiendo una PRECUELA! si es que no sabe slo que es una precuela e.e pues seria la hsitoria antes de esta~ osea seria una de colegio xD

y tambien estare subiendo otra hsitoria e.e jo~ pero eso es otro asunto xD

La segunda noticia... emm... me gusta el chocolate /o/ ok no xD queria decirles que el mundo es muy pequeño :'3 porque resulta que un compañero de trabajo seguia mi historia~ ese tipo sexy de la oficina que simplemente te gusta xD oh... no saben la felicidad que senti cuando reconocio lo que estaba escribiendo y me invito a salir *-* asdasdasd~ tal vez no les importa xD pero bueno

Me despido oficialmente de este fic :'3 simplemente gracias a todos ustedes por leerla :'3 sin ninguno de ustedes, sus reviews o cosas mp o sus visitas no habria continuado :'3 gracias *O*

Asi que este capitulo va dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que me siguieron desde el principio o cuando ya iba avanzada la historia x3


End file.
